Two in One
by Chevangelion7
Summary: A rewrite of one of my stories... what happens when pokemon appear within our own world? Contains self-insert (played for laughs, for the most part). NOW COMPLETE!
1. STASIS

Well, hello there, readers! Once again, this is Che. Today, I will be doing a complete (and utter) rewrite of Prototype 80 (including the self-insert for laughs). I saw no real future for it, for reasons I will not even describe, for the sake of keeping this short. Besides that, I've read the Dresden Files lately and the concept of modern-day fantasy is just so damn awesome. Anyways, enough talk, have at you!

Again, I do not own Pokemon... Nintendo does.

CHAPTER 1, STASIS

Well, hello there. Welcome to the somewhat wondrous city of Atlanta. A modest city, really. We aren't as glamorous as New York or old as Paris, but whatever. It's my home... it is better than the countryside, at least in my opinion. That... and I go to college here, you know. Besides that, really aside from a few buildings, like Futurama says, we're just an over-glorified airport. Not to mention the busiest over-glorified airport that is. Oh, I didn't tell you my name didn't I? For security's sake, call me Che.

Well, anyways, I'm just digressing here. Within the city limits, I was just apart of the crowd, as they followed the path beside large skyscrapers back home or whatever, on the endless stream that is a sidewalk. Well, I then noticed a mirror shop, which I then stopped to get a closer look at the window. I looked at myself in the mirror, as I looked about myself. I was a tall and somewhat lanky man in a black band shirt, specifically, Blind Guardian. I then looked at my old, faded pair of jeans with a pair of black and newly bought combat boots and then back up to see my long, red hair and brown eyes.

After staring into the mirror, I had then continued on my path. It wasn't like I was the most beautiful man (nor exactly was I ugly) in the world. But hey, I'm me. As I continued down the path, I saw a rather funny spectacle. A balding man with brown hair that is starting to grey in a black and black suit with a Bible in his hand and a sign that read **"THE END IS NIGH, REPENT!"**, and he was shouting. I had watched as the crowd formed a circle around him.

"Fools! Each and one of you! The lord will look down upon ye heathens, as the Rapture is near!" He was calling out in a rather strong southern accent, as he waved his sign, with a somewhat exasperated expression on his face. I shook my head and giggled to myself and thought, _'Oh dear god, just another loon.' _However, he had heard my giggle and he then pointed to me. "Hey, Red! Get over here." He then commanded. My eyes widened as the crowd then stared at me. I approached the old loon and remarked, "Uh-huh?"

The man then asked, "Have you heard?" I replied, humouring the man, "Heard of what?" He then replied, "The very sudden appearance of strange creatures." I answered jokingly, "Certainly. 'Tis common knowledge sir." The man then raised one of his greying eyebrows as he said, "Alright. You know that one which had been sighted near the city?" I then nodded in reply. The man then replied, "Sir, these are troubling times we live in, we can only trust the lord to keep us afloat in these dark times!" I then replied, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not interested in that, you see. Now leave me alone."

However, the man had insisted, "Do you not trust your lord in heaven? DO YOU NOT?" I then replied as I stepped back, "Woah, woah. Look, Brian Blessed, I'm not against your religion or anything... but what the hell does it have to do with me, and why can't you just leave me alone?!" He then got angrier as he then replied, "Everything!" I then started to back away a bit more until I started to run away, knowing that he was just a fanatic, remembering a quote from Winston Churchill. A fanatic is one who can't change his mind and won't change the subject.

As I avoided the fanatic, I had forcefully bumped into somebody. As I looked up to say, "Oh excuse me..." I noticed that he was one intimidating man. He even reminded me of Judge Doom from _Who __Framed Roger Rabbit_, even, save for a few things. He was a tall man (even taller than myself), with a long dark brown beard and short hair. He wore a black trenchcoat and black gloves with matching slacks and black leather shoes. He even wore a black hat with a wide brim and glasses on his rather aged face.

I kept my calm, but inside, seeing this man was bad news. He was looking at eye level when it occurred to him to look down. When he did, he then said in a deep voice, "Oh, hello there." I then replied, "Excuse me... sir." He then giggled, "Well, aren't you in a hurry?" He remarked, "Let me tell you something..." I looked into his glasses as he then said, "Soon, there will be... a displacement. Prolapse. Collapse. Decline."

I then raised an eyebrow and replied, "Prolapse? Collapse? Decline? What the hell are you saying?" Of course, I ignored his intimidating appearance when I said that. When he then laughed and remarked, "Oh my, a sceptic? Well, I won't bother you then..." He then walked away, snickering. I then frowned, and then walked away from the man... and then I saw my church.

The building wasn't towering, but was a building which was a sight for my metaphorically sore eyes. It was a wide building coloured in a nice tan. It had large windows almost everywhere, which the large plastic double doors were in front of me. I then entered. A middle-aged man with short, greased black hair and round glasses greeted me. He wore a grey suit with a red tie, and a pair of leather shoes. He was a familiar and friendly face, indeed.

"Welcome to the U-" he said but as he saw me, then remarked, "Che, is that you? What are you doing here?" I then replied, "Oh, hey, Reverend Ritter. I happened upon the church... and I need to talk."Ritter then smiled and replied, "Of course, Che, I have time, come to my office." We walked down a rather plain-looking hallway with green carpeting and white walls, as we happened upon his office, which was an oak door labelled "REVEREND ULRIC RITTER", where he then opened the door for me. "After you." He then said.

I stepped into his office, which had the same coloured walls and carpeting. However, his office had been very decorated with various pictures from if I remember, Albretch Durer. They often depicted fantastic battles between demons and angels. I wonder if the church would even allow that... but nice pictures anyways. I then looked forwards to see a desk with a sleek, new computer on top of an equally new tower, with the wires plugged into the monitor. There was a chair in front of the desk with a large computer chair behind it.

I then sat down in the chair and he then requested, "What's on your mind?" I then replied, "Madmen... I keep seeing them. The strange creatures we saw on the news is making me a bit tense, as well..." The Reverend then replied, "Well, I can't say for myself that I know, but really, you must be curious aren't you?" I then replied, "Of course, Reverend." He then said, "Well, I think I caught one of these creatures... it's in the basement." I replied, "Wait. You have a damn basement in here?! Why didn't you tell me?" I had a smile on my face, knowing the Reverend was a bit of a fox when it came to this.

"You never asked, Che." He said, laughing a bit. "But can you keep a secret?" He then asked, as he got serious. I then nodded, as he then smiled. "Good." He then got up from his chair and motioned for me to follow. I then got up and followed him as he lead me out of the door. It was just steps away from his office that he led me into a stairwell as he turned on the lights.

The stairwell had twisting stairs leading down, with green metal railing. He then walked to the flight of stairs leading down, which I followed along. After a minute, I was down in the basement. He then showed me a rather sturdy-looking oak door as he opened the door. It was a large storage room with a concrete floor with concrete walls and shelves lining the walls. The Reverend then called out into the basement, "Hey, Dante! Come here, boy!" I turned to focus the middle of the room, which glowing yellow eyes were looking at me. The source came out of the shadows to show itself, which seemed to seem like that of a lion cub, only with blue and black fur.

When I saw it, it had hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped back at the realization. Those strange creatures were goddamn pokemon... and I'm looking at one! No wonder that preacher was mad.


	2. DISCOVERY

CHAPTER 2, DISCOVERY

Well... this is awkward. Here I am, in my church's basement, looking at a pokemon! It looked at me with an innocent face, which it was endearing... but still shocking that I'm looking at a shinx! The Reverend then laughed, "Well, it seems like he likes you." He then remarked. I kneeled down to pet the little blue cub, as I examined his features. I put my right hand on his fur, while I stroked his rather smooth fur, I examined the exotic animal's features.

I looked to see the legs and I could tell it was a male, as I saw, his back legs were completely covered in black fur. That was a good thing, since I didn't have to break it to the Reverend... unless he knew it was male, of course. I turned to the Reverend, which I then asked, "Uhhh... did you check to see if he was male?" The Reverend then replied, "Yes. I looked." I then raised an eyebrow, as I then replied, "Okay...?"

I faced the animal as I continued stroking it. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. After a few minutes, I felt a stinging sensation on my hand, in which I reeled my hand back from the shinx. "Ow! It shocked me!" I remarked. The Reverend then shook his head and said, "Well, he did that to me a few times, already!" I then batted an eye to him and replied, "Well, just to let you know, you know that this little guy is a living taser, right?"

The Reverend then raised an eyebrow and replied, "Living taser? What do you mean?" I shook my head and answered, "He is known as a shinx. These little guys have the rather handy ability to harness electricity. I wonder..." I said. A rather clever idea then popped in my head, which I then looked to the shinx and commanded, "Dante!" The shinx then looked at me, as he waited for my command. "Use Charge." The shinx then nodded as I noticed that electricity was now rapidly bouncing around on his fur.

I then got up and looked for a target that would be mostly turned to ash. I then found an old hatstand, which the wood had been rotten with age, most likely it was beyond repair. I then grabbed the hatstand and put it in front of the shinx, now eager to use its stored electricity against some poor bastard. I walked behind the shinx and commanded, "Dante! Use Spark on that hatstand!" The shinx then charged at the hatstand with a rather mischievous smirk on its face. It coated itself in light blue electricity as he then slammed down on the hatstand, which the rotten wood gave away, and snapped in half.

The Reverend's eyes widen and his jaw then dropped, as he then remarked, "Wow! I guess big things DO come in small packages, Che!" I replied, "That isn't all, most likely." I then looked at the shinx and commanded, "Dante, practice your little roar for the Reverend, won't you?" He then nodded as the shinx suddenly let out a surprisingly deep and rather proud roar, which even scared me, as I now had been forced back into one of the shelves, with just enough force for an old chalice tip and then suddenly hit me on the head. DING! "AH!" I remarked in pain. At least a stampede of bulls or something didn't suddenly roll on us, at least. Or this kid's father was here. Assuming he had one.

The Reverend then said, "Well, at least I know what this little one can do... anyways, if these creatures can harass certain powers... just be careful, okay?" I then replied, "Mm-hmm." I walked out of the basement to the stairway leading up to the only story as I walked to the staircase and then the hallway and soon, I exited the church.

I now had resumed my walk, now going home. Suddenly, I almost tripped, but caught myself from falling over. I had caught the quick glimpse of a green and yellow blur. I had now looked behind me, to my fright, it was the tall bearded man from eariler. I stood my ground, as I looked up at him. He had held a cage in one hand and a net in the other... and I noticed that his jacket was also sagging somewhat. I guess it was good we didn't know how to manufacture pokeballs yet.

The man then looked down on and remarked, "Ah... hello there, Mr. Scully." I looked the man into the eyes. "Did you see something run past you?" He then requested. I replied, lying in hopes of saving the creature. "No. I did not." The man then frowned and remarked, "Oh well... let me know if you see him..." The man then smiled as he then walked away from me. Perhaps it would be a good time to follow that blur.

As I remembered, it had when straight forward, as it dashed between my legs. I had walked nonchalantly, in hopes that if the man had followed, he might get bored with me. As I passed by an alleyway, I heard the banging of a trashcan. I looked to see that a trashcan had just stopped teetering in place. Against my better judgement, I entered the alleyway, picking up a rock the size of my palm (which to say, that my palm was a bit smaller than average).

I looked around the trashcan, in which I had noticed the source of the green blur. It was like a lizard or a snake, with short limbs. It had green and yellow scales with a white underbelly. It had red eyes, which were half-closed to give it a collected air about it. Without a doubt in my mind, I had laid my eyes on a snivy! It was hiding, and probably it was because of that bearded Judge Doom lookalike with the cage and net. I don't blame it.

It then noticed it as he backed away. I kneeled down to eye level. "It's alright, little one. I am not with that old bastard." The snivy however, then... looked at me. The fear in its eyes were now replaced with curiosity. It walked over to touch my face as then it then closed its eyes and smiled... I think it likes me! I then got up and looked around. "Come on, little guy... I'll take you home." I then said to it, motioning for it.

It grabbed my pants and climbed up to my shoulder. I feel like a pirate. Save that I didn't have a parrot on my shoulder. I had a snake with limbs instead. Looking out, I didn't see the man... anywhere. I then continued to follow the path home. Some people batted eyes at me, but otherwise, I wasn't stopped by anybody. I even heard, "Does that man have one of those... creatures on his shoulders?" by a passerby. I ignored it as I walked few blocks back to my apartment, which was a proud and tall skyscraper, made of concrete like most skyscrapers. The windows had a few air conditioning units sticking out of the windows. I frowned, when I got there.

Oh... how am I going to get the little guy in? I could stuff the snivy into my shirt, but I doubt it would like that... maybe if I found some box I could throw it in a make a small hole in the box? I looked into the alleyway and noticed an orange and white shoebox with the Nike emblem on it, which was most likely recently placed there, not to mention big enough for the little guy and small enough to hold in old hand. I checked the box, to see if anything else was inside, which I then said, "Can you hide in here? That man's coming back." The snivy then nodded as it then entered the box, believing my lie. I then noticed that it had holes on the sides, which gave the snivy air.

With the shoebox in tow, I entered the apartment building. The room was large with tan wallpaper and red carpeting. There was an old and rather nasty-looking middle-aged woman manning an old wooden desk painted white. She sat there, ignoring me and the shoebox... thankfully, which I had now approached the elevator. I called the elevator down and in a few seconds came down. I entered the elevator so I could now get to my room. I opened the shoebox and looked the snivy inside, resting in a place as if he pretending to be just like little mummy in a sarcophagus.

I then remarked, "Well... this your home... for now." I looked down at the snivy, as it batted an eye on me. "Yeah... yeah... I know." It replied... WAIT. WHAT. My eyes widened as he said that. "**HOLY HELL!** _**DID YOU JUST SPEAK TO ME?!**_" The snivy then laughed at my surprised expression. I'm only hoping that this doesn't end up biting me in the ass soon...


	3. IMPOSSIBILITY

CHAPTER 3, IMPOSSIBILITY

I had already experienced two surprises today. One, pokemon are somewhat appearing within our own world. Two, I've met one that could _talk like a normal person_. I looked at the snivy which I then dropped the box from my grip, while the poor snake fell out of it. "Oh." he remarked. At least now, I could tell it was it was male, from its voice at least. He then got up and said in unusually calm tone, "Why did you have to drop me? I can sure talk. _All_ of us can!"

I remarked, "Damn! So all Pokémon can talk? Holy shit!" He then laughed, "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Liram, at your service." I then raised an eyebrow, "Unusual name. Anyways, I am Che, as Che is." The snivy now known as 'Liram' then replied, "Well, that's also an unusual name. Tit for tat." I then remarked, "Uh-huh." The elevator dinged as its doors to show a hallway, done in the same way as the lobby was blandly done, with tan wallpaper and red carpet.

"I'll explain everything to you Che... when we get to your nest." Liram then said, as I looked out to look out for Liram. I looked both ways to see if anybody were there. I then grabbed the box and motioned for Liram to follow, which he did. I looked at him and said, "Be quiet... some people don't keep to themselves." Liram then nodded as he approached me.

I walked out of the elevator, with Liram in tow, which I had walked over to my apartment, approached the door and then I reached into my pockets and produced a key with a black plastic grip. It also had a ring, with I kept a lone Madotsuki keychain. More power to you if you know what I'm talking about. I then turned the key, which I heard the door click and then I entered. Liram then himself entered as he looked at my apartment.

Liram then asked, "Is this... your home, Che?" I replied, "Yeah." I looked into the lounge. The room wasn't very large, with a hardwood floor within the lounge, instead of the carpet in the hallways and lobby. In the middle of the room was a blue couch, with at least 3 seats, facing a plasma tv. A gift from my maternal grandfather. There was also a coffee table made of a nice red wood which shined in the light, in front of it, with a laptop at the ready. There was also a walk-in kitchen, which I had just ready quick items, because of my busy days.

Liram looked at the room and remarked, "Hmmmm... nice place. For a human anyways." I looked down at the snivy and remarked, "Uh-huh." I remarked as I entered my small walk-in kitchen. It had a black and white tile floor with a white and a rather clean electric stove with a grey double door refrigerator next to with a sink. Above them were a row of cupboards which were neatly painted white. Behind me was a granite counter.

I opened the refrigerator, and when I did, Liram came running in. "Is there any of that sweet, black stuff in there?" He asked. "Sweet... black stuff? You mean soda?" Liram then nodded. I replied, "Certainly do... let me guess, caffeine addiction?" Liram then asked, "Caffeine? What's caffeine?" I answered, "It's the stuff that keeps most of us going, alert and feeling good. Also found in coffee and tea." Liram then remarked, "What? You have coffee and tea here too?" I nodded.

Liram then smiled, "I like this world already!" I frowned. I just hoped that if he saw what happens here... he won't become overly cynical. "Anyways, want some?" I asked, as I looked at the snivy. Apparently snivy can consume caffeine... then again, they can adapt... if I remember. After I had placed the drinks onto the counter, I then turned to Liram and remarked, "Well, Liram," I then opened one of the cupboards and took out two tall glasses. "If you're going to live with me, how about you tell me of your culture?" I asked.

"Our culture?" Liram remarked. "Of course, Che." Liram then smiled as he looked at the glass of soda that I poured. After I poured two glasses, I walked over to the couch, which of course, Liram happily followed. I put the glasses down on my coffee table which I sat down on the couch which Liram sat by me. I looked towards Liram and asked, "Tell me, Liram, how do you give out names?"

Liram then replied, "In our world, we decide names by using the ancient language of Dent. The parents then using whatever of Dent they know of, then choose our name, which is often meaningful. For example, my name means 'son of the hunter', which of course... my father worked as a hunter." I remarked inquisitively, "Interesting. Is every name meaningful?" Liram then replied, "Often. But not always. But while it is permissible that you do give your kin a name that isn't meaningful, it is very rather looked down upon."

I raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Welp." I sighed and asked, "Anyways, what about marriage?" Liram then tilted his head and frowned a bit, and replied, "Marriage? What's marriage?" I answered, "Marriage is where two people who love each other to be together until death do them apart." Liram then put a hand to his chin and remarked, "Well, we don't have this thing you call... 'marriage', but we have mates." I then remarked with a bit of caution, "Well... enough of that... tell me, how did you end up in my world?"

Liram then said, "Well, that was a quick change of the subject. Well anyways, do you happen to see a human in black?" I cringed. Did that guy have something to do with this? I then nodded, nervous, since he now mentioned that guy. Liram then replied, "Well, I was walking around in my neck of the woods, where I had lived. I with my two friends, Clarea and Kael." I then asked, "What species were this Clarea and Kael?" Liram then replied, "Clarea was a blitzle and Kael was a zorua. We were friends since we were wee children."

I then said in a polite tone, "Sorry. Continue on." Liram then replied, "Hm-mmm! Well, as we did... we saw him. The human in black! He had a wide smile, which was unnerving," Liram then as he summoned a vine from his back to bring his glass and take a sip of soda, then continued "I was thinking, 'how is this possible?' Clarea then pointed out some white light. I looked to see what she was talking about and she pointed out that indeed, there was some sort of white light... just floating there. Glowing."

I raised an eyebrow. Does this man have a distinct connection to what was happening? How did he get to a world were presumably... there is no such thing as a human? "Hmm... this man, if he can travel cross dimensions, doesn't sound like the type of guy to have been fell by a gunshot or two." I replied as I then got up and took a big gulp of soda. I looked out the window and remarked, "Well..." but before I could say anything else, in an identical apartment building to my own... there... he was. Watching me and Liram. Smiling like a madman.

I frowned. I remarked, "Oh dear... we can't stay here." Liram replied, "Why?" I then answered. "Because he is watching us." Liram now had wide eyes and his mouth open to a tiny "o" which I ran to the couch, looked under my couch and then I produced a similar shoebox to the one I carried Liram in. Opening it, inside, there was my trusty weapon. A nice black Glock 17. Not much but hey, it was something. I produced a few boxes of ammunition from the box which the man staring at me through the window was gone. I assume he was going to pay a visit to me.

I concealed my pistol in my rather deep pockets, which I then grabbed Liram and ran out the door. "Come on, Liram! We have to get the hell out of dodge!" I shouted as I bolted out of my door. I ran towards the elevator which I quickly pressed the second floor button. Why? Because I was going to do something stupid but incredibly awesome. I had made it down to the second floor in a few seconds which I then put down Liram and I said, "Follow my lead!"

I bolted towards the window on the end of the hall, which was open... thankfully. I made a mad dash towards it with utter fury. Liram followed suit, running ahead of me. He then jumped out of the window, which after a few moments, I leapt for the window. I made it through the open door, screaming like an insane eagle. As I fell down to the ground, I rolled, nearly hitting the wall. I then feel a pain... on my groin. "Ohhh!" I remarked, "Damn these jeans!" What? Did you think I shot myself there?

However, the man was in the middle of the street as he approached me. Out of his jacket pocket he produced a large-barreled silver revolver. "Ah... I knew you were hiding something... give me that snivy or I will have to take him by force!" He demanded as he pointed his revolver at me. He had a wide smile on his face, which I said, "Well, have any ideas, Liram? We're in trouble here!" Liram then remarked, "Hope to Arceus? I don't know!" I closed my eyes... to make peace with my gods...

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot, which I opened my eyes, the man had been miraculously shot in the arm, forcing him to drop the gun! I then took my left hand into my pocket which produced my Glock and pointed it at him and shot it. I should've put both hands on the gun... I missed... and instead got him on the shoulder, which suddenly, in a flash of light white disappeared. I still have the feeling that isn't the last time that I meet him.

"Hey, you alright?" A familar voice called to me. Oh hell no... please don't tell me that its him... which Liram then looked at me, and saw my surprised expression which he remarked, "What's the matter?" A shorter and younger (in comparison to me) man with a light brown short, almost military-like haircut wearing a blue shirt with a badger on it reading, "It doesn't care!" and a pair of brown slacks with a smoking Heckler & Koch USP pistol in his hand. A small blue and black bipedal jackal was standing behind him, a riolu. He then remarked, "In trouble, Che?" He then laughed, as he smiled.


	4. EGRESS

Quick A/N: I do not own a Glock 17 (yet) but I do own a NES controller wallet. Thank you Spencer's Gifts!

CHAPTER 4, EGRESS

It wasn't until Liram slapped me on the cheek with a vine which I had come to. I looked at the man as he put away his pistol, as did I. "Again, Che... who is that?" Liram asked. I rubbed my cheek which I replied, "That's Zane... I used to go to school with him." The man now known as 'Zane' then smiled as he remarked, "Well, well... I see you got a pokemon of your own, Che!" I replied as I rolled my eyes, "Oh, you don't think," I smirked, "Anyways, what brings you here in the city?" I asked, getting serious. I think I know what he's here for. But I guess I'll humour him.

Zane then said, "I just want to give you a visit. Maybe a battle or two." He then motioned for the riolu, which the riolu then smiled. "Of course... Marthica here wants to..." The riolu then raised a paw, as it readied itself. I knew it. I looked to Liram and remarked, "Welp. You good? Because I don't want to deal with a fight today." Liram then said, "Well, judging from the name, it's a she. I know something that might help end this."

I then smirked, and raised my eyebrow. "Alright... risky but alright... let's do it." Zane then said, "Well... you're ready, then? Because... Marthica! Use Force Palm!" He shouted, as he pointed to Liram. The riolu now known as 'Marthica' then charged towards as it then held out its palm. However, I then said, "Now, Liram! Now!" Liram then looked towards Marthica, pointed his finger upwards as he then smiled, as it turned out... he was right in his judgement... somewhat. Marthica then put down her palms, and instead, Liram had been forcefully knocked down as Marthica jumped after him and started to hug and kiss him.

Me and Zane looked on as Zane asked, "A draw then?" I replied, "Fair enough." We looked down as we saw Liram shouting, "HEY! GET OFF OF ME! HELP ME CHE!" Marthica said, "**PRECOIUS!** GIVE ME A KISS, HONEY!" I then produced my Glock from my pocket and shot it. Marthica and Liram then jumped away as I shot it. "Alright, you two. Give it a rest." I demanded. Unknowingly, I had shot a pigeon, which landed next to me with an audible SPLAT! I looked down at the pigeon then to Zane. "Can we agree to never talk about this again?" I requested. "I guess..." He replied, shrugging.

However, I thought... I wonder... how would the species that naturally occur here... fare against pokemon? The thought was somewhat unsettling, as I then shook it off... as I heard the distinct siren of a police cruiser. Quickly, I concealed my gun again, as I then checked myself for my licenses. I just hoped that Zane had his licenses as well. I then saw the police officer in a black button-up shirt and a pair of khakis... he had his badge glistening proudly in the sunlight and black-tinted sunglasses on. His strawberry blonde hair despite being short... was a wreck, with the hair looking like it pulled on, as if he were very stressed.

I then looked at him and asked, "What seems to be the problem, sir?" He then replied, "I heard complaints about a few gunshots here... and strange creatures." He then looked at Liram and Marthica. "Do you know you it is illegal to own these creatures at the moment?" He then asked. I replied, "No sir. I just found mine. Today." The police glared at me through his glasses. "Alright then... you better get him to the animal shelter then..." Animal shelter? Bah. I doubt that chainlink fences can keep a pokemon in.

The officer then walked out of the alley as I then remarked, "Zane... we have to go." Zane then replied, "Why?" I replied, "If you want to keep your riolu, you'll have to trust me." Liram then looked at me and remarked, "What? Are you kidding me? I have to travel with that riolu?" I replied, "Well, you enjoy my company right? We have to..." I hated to have to say that to my friend, however it was the truth. Honesty is a brutal bitch of a mistress.

Marthica then remarked, "Yay! I get to travel with my Snivy-Poo!" Zane then said, "Well... if I get to keep her... I guess I could travel with you for a bit." Welp. That was easy. I then said, "Come on... we're going to Indiana." I then walked as I called to Liram, "Come on, Liram. We're leaving this city." Liram then nodded as he followed. Zane then asked, "Indiana? Why Indiana?" I replied, "I know of a friend who lives there. He will help us."

As me, Zane, Liram and Marthica had left the alleyways, as I said, "Come on... I know the quickest way out of this city..." I ran towards another alleyway, as I saw a nearby Pizza Hut, with its familiar light tan walls and slanted red roof with the large windows. Thankfully, these windows didn't happen to reach to the back which I ran over to the back, as fast as I can, which Liram dashed ahead of me and so did Marthica. Zane was lagging behind.

I made it to the corner as I peeked to see a small alleyway with a red moped with a pizzabox with the Pizza Hut logo on the box and behind it with a rather plump man with short black hair in a red polo shirt and black slacks with a red pizza hut cap. The alleyway itself was a small lot which had a green dumpster resting on the side of the Pizza Hut. The man was looking just away from the corner as I crept up on him and then when he looked at me, I swing out my fist to his chin as fast as I could, as I threw a quick hook punch at him, which connected and instantly dropping the man to the ground.

Zane followed in after me, and saw the man on the ground. "What the? Che, did you just knock him out?" I then looked at Zane and replied, "Yeah. It's just a knockout. Not like he's dead!" Zane then glared at me as I searched his pockets for his keys, which I produced a silver key from his pockets which I then quickly jammed it into the keyhole of the moped. "Now stop pouding and get on! Come on Liram, climb on and hold on!" Liram then nodded as he climbed up the moped to my head which he then held on. Marthica then jumped onto Zane's shirt as he mounted the vehicle as he got on.

I then started the engine as I then drove out of the alleyway. "WOO-WO-HOO!" I shouted as bolted out of the alleyway in my newly acquired moped. Oh hell yeah. I didn't account that my hair would get in Zane's face as he remarked, "Che! Your hair is in my face!" Which I then pulled over as I quickly got off and reached into my pocket and got out a scrunchy to put on a ponytail and quickly grabbed my hair and put the scrunchy in and tied it. "Alright, let's go!" I then remarked after that. We then quickly mounted the moped which Zane grabbed me and I drove away.

I was near the city limits... as I drove on the highway with my ill-acquired moped, which I drove away, like a madman. On the highway, thankfully, there wasn't must traffic, which I rode with impunity. The road was wide, with white lines leading the way. This gave me room, thankfully. I then requested, "Zane, look back." Zane then replied, "Alright." After a few moments, as I assumed he looked back, he then replied, "No cops chasing us." I looked into the mirror. He was right. Oh thank the gods!

However, suddenly as I looked in the mirror, a white chopper came in view. The handlebars were somewhat high, which the wheels seemed to have been all-terrain tires as I saw the distance wavy line design on them. I then focused on the road and requested, "Zane, look back. Tell me, who is that?" For a few moments, Zane then replied, "It's that bearded guy again! He's chasing us!" Shit! He had to appear! "Alright... I'm putting all the torque into this bitch... HANG ON EVERYBODY!" I feel Liram and Zane hung on to me as I put the moped into max speed.

As I looked into the road ahead of me, I noticed that we were nearing city limits. I had noticed the man had swerved to his right... and in the mirror, he was slowly but surely catching up. Damn this piece of crap. I swerved to his right as well, which he then did so again. I then noticed that the highway had an exit. There was enough time... I had to make it and hope that the man didn't follow me. I slowed a bit as he approached me and then I approached the exit and make a sudden turn, as I most likely surprised the man as he zoomed on by me.

Zane then cheered, "Oh thank God! We just narrowly dodged him!" I smiled. We should, very soon, be getting to Indiana soon... I just hope that my friend would help us. I then noticed something... I was running out of gas... since well... I put most of the juice into the boost of speed. The needle was about on empty... but thankfully, I had my wallet on me and like a normal exit, had a gas station nearby. I then turned to the nearest gas station. Which was a Quiktrip.

In case you don't know what I'm talking about, in short, it's among the gods of gas stations next to 7-11. I approached the Quiktrip, which was a wide building with a large red roof and brown walls. As I pulled in, the moped had now ran out, which I then got to a gas pump and turned off the engine. I was nearly completely (if not totally) protected from whatever nature threw at me by a tall red overhang supported with red pillars. Me and Zane then got off as I then reached into my pocket for my wallet.

My wallet, it was made from black leather had the image of a NES controller on it, and then I opened it and gave Zane at least 20 dollars. "Go up to the store. Pay for the unleaded gas." I then handed him 5 more dollars. "Maybe buy yourself something short and sweet like a candy bar, okay?" Zane then nodded as he walked into the store I looked for the fuel compartment. I opened it as I then got the pump and in a few moments, opened the cap and started pumping. "Liram, keep watch would you?" I asked. He replied, "Yes, Che!" As I pumped the gas, I thought about the road ahead of me.

It will be a day's worth trip from here to Indiana. That means I would have to stay up for a night or two. I don't want to damn well be caught by the police, assuming the man reported me, or that man. Especially by the latter. I don't want to see what happens then. As I pumped the gas, it was a tense few moments, I had at least two or three eyes out in the distance but what if that man was a step ahead? I kept my ears open... and for a few moments, I had heard nothing that sounded like a chopper at all.

After I pumped the gas, I saw Zane come out with a candy bar in hand. I looked at the candy bar, which the wrapper was black which had the familiar logo in green and white "Milky Way" on it. "Alright..." I said as I opened the pizza box which had... no pizza in it, sadly. I felt like gorging on some poor bastard's pizza. But not today. "Put it in here." I said, pointing into the box. Zane then dropped the candy bar into the pizzabox which we then got on and then drove off. It'll be a long night tonight.


	5. PATHWAYS

Quick A/N: Two in One will be priority one, (for now) since really, I have no ideas for the other stories. Don't worry, they'll be updated on the side, however.

CHAPTER 5, PATHWAYS

After I drove out of the Quiktrip, I had now embarked on my trip north. It was an uneventful ride up north. I had driven on the moped I acquired, almost for an hour, I bet. The highway had legions of cars, trucks, SUVs and a few semis. I then just noticed something... remembering back to the last chase with the bearded Judge Doom, I had noticed something. There was no traffic... at all. I most likely paid attention on how I could escape, and my mind was completely focused on getting away, taking advantage of that fact.

However, looking ahead, I noticed police cruisers. They didn't seem to notice me. I looked to my right to notice what appeared to be a small bungalow, with two windows facing us with a porch with a steel overhang. The roof had black tiles. It was seemingly abandoned as I saw the paint of the walls chip off. Thankfully, again, the police didn't likely notice Liram or Marthica with us. I then turned quickly, as I then quickly hid the moped from the view of the police. I had stopped the vehicle as I got off the moped, turning it off.

Zane then asked, "Why did you stop, Che?" I replied, "We're abandoning this." Zane then widened his eyes in surprise and remarked, "Why?!" I answered, "This thing won't get us past the check point... we'll have to take our chances in the forest, or jack a government vehicle." Zane then frowned at the (rather ruthless) suggestion of having to steal another vehicle. Hey, I'm trying to survive here. Naivety would get me killed, you know.

I said, "Well, come on, Zane. We'll have to get out of here, soon. They have ears you know." I started to make haste, as I bolted to the corner of the house and looked at the checkpoint. There was cover by a grove of trees which most likely led beyond the sight of the cruisers. I motioned for the three to follow, as I then started to sneak towards the grove of trees. Liram had dashed in front of me, along with Marthica giving chase to him, still madly in love with him, as I spied a demented smile on her face.

I snuck towards the grove of trees, only to see Zane lagging behind. Me, Marthica and Liram looked at, all of us panicking. He motioned for him until the police noticed him... I heard a voice call out, "HEY YOU, STOP THERE!" Marthica then looked to me and said, "Hey, Red fur!" I looked to Marthica and replied, "Yeah?" Marthica then said, "Take care of my snivy-poo, would you? I'm going to have to save the one who found me!" Marthica then ran of the grove of trees as she went to Zane's aid.

I guess it's time for me to bail... I hate to leave Zane like this, but I have to run I guess. "Come on, Liram! We're getting the hell out of Dodge!" I shouted. Marthica was too quiet for me, anyways. Liram then replied, "With pleasure." He then started a mad dash, dodging the trees. I didn't pay attention much to the environment, to just see a verdant blur, dodging brown or grey pillars, that were trees.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice had called out to me. I then noticed that the forest was starting to clear up a bit. Suddenly, I fell sudden jabbing at my torso, which I looked down to see thin green vines, which I closely looked upon. They had triangular points everywhere on it. "Ah, ah, ah..." I remarked in pain as Liram was in front of me, which he noticed my situation... "Don't worry, Che, I'll get you out..." Liram said as he suddenly whipped the thorns that were now stabbing me, which ruined my shirt a bit, sadly, with a few holes in the fabric. I had now entered... a clearing. With every step, I heard cracking.

I looked down to see that the ground had been completely and totally covered in thin, grey dead vines... I looked around to see that I was surrounded by the same vines. Some of these grey vines used to have been likely growing on a few mighty trees, still alive and full of green leaves, standing proud. There were also small lumps of the vine that gathered, even. The area that surrounded me was jam-packed with the vines, even! "Damn... we need to keep moving... we'll be spotted if we stay here!" I remarked as I ran to the other side, Liram leading the pack.

I heard the crack of the dead vines as I ran towards the other end, which was also shrouded by trees, but showed the exit of the grove as I ran towards it, along with Liram. After I had neared the last of the trees, I heard of the sound of running water. The river! However... I heard something. "What the hell is that?" An anonymous voice called out. "Iden-" Another voice said but interrupted by two gunshots with a short pause in between, which I didn't hear anything anymore from the two officers. I panicked, as I looked around... however I noticed the sky line of the city... we were here at last, within city limits!

But in front of me, there was a wide river, which I was standing on a long row of grass that led to an impressive bridge made of grey, sturdy i-beams and gray rebar was in the distance. I set my sights on the bridge as I dashed towards, as I looked to where the gunshots rung out... I saw the man with the beard and trenchcoat again... from I could see, he was walking towards me, with the smoking revolver with the silver finish in his right hand. I then reached into my pocket and took out my gun, my trusty Glock. I put both my hands on the gun as I aimed towards him.

I pulled the trigger and I ended up hitting the tree. "Damnit!" I remarked as the man neared the edge of the trees. However, as I looked towards the roads, they were getting nearer... and nearer, as they were pretty close to me now. Before the man even took his first step onto the long patch of grass, I made it to the bridge, as I delivered another shot, which took him by surprise, which connected just beside his right shoulder, forcing him to shot into the horizon, which the bullet flew away.

The man however put away his revolver, not even wincing at all, as suddenly, I noticed any passersby run away, in a panic, as I continued running away, as he continued to walk after me and Liram. We had started the mad dash to the bridge, I turned around to look at him and took a shoot at him. This time, I hit him just near the collarbone... but he wasn't fazed. At all! I frowned as suddenly he pointed a finger to me and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, my gun in my hand... suddenly started to melt in my hands! I dropped my weapon and upon hitting the ground, dissolved into dust.

I dropped the gun with wide eyes as I screamed, as I dashed into the city, running with Liram. But since, fatigue settled in, as I took heavy breaths and started to walk. "No... not like this..." I muttered. However, Liram turned around as he then looked at me. "Che! Don't give up! We're almost there! Come on!" He shouted. I replied, "I can't, Liram... I'm too tired..." I stopped and kneeled to see the man approach me.

"What's the matter, Mr. Scully?" The man taunted sadistically. "Tired...? Come here... just give me the snivy or I will take him from you!" He demanded, as I looked at him and he now held out his gun in his hand, I then looked at him, starting to tear up, "Why do you want the snivy so bad? **WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU, YOU BASTARD?**" I demanded. "Oh... you poor little maggot. You want to know the story about the snivy before you die?" He then remarked, "Too bad... I won't fall for that..." As he reached for the snivy and picked Liram up by the tail. He then started to laugh as I begin to hear him cough and gasp.

I looked to see that Liram was now strangling the man with a vine! The man dropped his gun as I fell down to the ground which I picked up and placing both hands onto the handle and the trigger, took aim. For his head. I then pulled the trigger... BANG! The man gasped when now, he feel over, dropping Liram, landing with splat. The man then started to stumble over to the bridge as he then now doubled over and fell down to the rapids below.

I was catching my breath as I taunted, "Be sure to reserve a table for me in hell in the Disney villain's section!" Liram then got up and brushed himself as he giggled a bit. "Oh," I said, "TAKE YOUR STUPID GUN!" I said as I angrily threw the gun off the bridge as well. Liram then replied, "Well, I won't say that after a dramatic scene like that." I remarked, "I know... but I couldn't help it." I frowned, as I looked at the man drift off. I just hope... I don't have to do that again, ever... as I sighed and looked down.


	6. EXTRA

CHAPTER 6, EXTRA

I looked over the bridge, as I looked how I had that man cornered... and killed. I sighed as I looked into the water. Of course, he was threatening my life, but his death brought up questions. Who or what was he? How he enter the pokemon world? Why does he want to get Liram? What, in general, is going on? I only just hoped that he won't definitely be getting back from that. However, I feel my shirt being tugged by one of Liram's vines.

I looked to Liram as he then asked, "Were... you crying, Che?" I replied, "Hell no, I wasn't. The last thing I need is pity." Sure, I did lie about not crying... I'm not a little kid, and I _**hate**_ being treated like one. Liram frowned as he replied, "Just... making sure, Che." I looked into the city, as I see traffic resuming as normal, totally ignoring the fact I used to have a gun. This comforted me a bit, as I then smiled a bit. "Well, Liram... let's go into the city, then. It's been a while since I was here."

I started the walk into the small city with a renewed sense of adventure. Why angst when you have a goal to reach, anyways? Liram then asked, "You've been here, Che?" I replied, "Yeah I have... but I was very young when I came here. Nice place... for the South, anyways." Liram then replied, "Neat. Well, Che, how can we get out of here if we get in trouble?" I replied, "Don't worry yourself. I do have a plan, possibly." In actuality? I didn't, really. I sighed after I said.

Anyways, I looked into the city ahead of me. The skyline wasn't like you would expect of a typical city, as there were very few skyscrapers (if any), as the buildings here tended to rather be shorter than you would expect. This was a city where brick was actually a bit more common than concrete or rebar, which was of course, still common as well... just a little more uncommon than brick. The city in general, was old, when it came to cities on our side of the hemisphere, anyways.

I entered downtown, which like Atlanta, was either a pathway of sidewalks wrapped around random buildings with crowds of people walking around or rows of cars just passing by on the streets. I believe I saw a few pokemon walk beside them, even! At least Tennessee _seems_ _to be_ taking the sudden appearance of pokemon in stride. But still... why did I have to get pass a checkpoint? What does my state want with pokemon?

However, my thoughts were very suddenly interrupted by Liram screaming. I looked behind me to see that a small pokemon that resembled a small zebra had tackled and was now crying on top of Liram, which it was shouting, "Liram! Liram! I'm glad to see you Liram!" Liram replied, "Clarea! Please get from me! Clarea!" I remarked with a smirk, "Hey you two! Get a room. People are looking." I looked around to see that people were gathering around me, as I said that. At this time, I got a better look at the pokemon.

It was just a bit taller than Liram. Its fur was mostly black, with large and pointed stripes on its neck, back, chest and back legs. It had a round nose with friendly-looking eyes, that were blue with yellow sclera. On its head, it had short ears with a white pointed mane. On the other side, there was a tiny white tail. It looked at me and said, "Thank you sir, thank you! THANK YOU FOR FINDING LIRAM!" Judging from both the name and voice, it was most likely a female.

"No... problem?" I replied with an unsure tone with a raised eyebrow. She got up from Liram which she then said, "Sorry, how rude of me... anyways, my name is..." She then smiled as she looked at me with bright eyes, "My name is Clarea!" I replied, a bit nervous of Clarea, "Well, you didn't obviously hear Liram shout but I'll humour you. My name is Che." Liram then got up and said, "Hate to cut in but... can we keep moving, please?"

Clarea then asked, "Moving? Where are you going? Can come with you? Can I? Can I?" I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah... I guess... anyways, we're going to visit a friend of mine..." I answered still a bit uneasy. Clarea then approached and said, "Thank you... Che!" I nodded as I turned around and started walking as the crowd of people who surrounded me started to break up.

Besides that, I had continued my stroll into the town. I wonder, where could I get a vehicle? Hopefully, this time, I didn't have to abandon it. It would be best if I found another one soon... even if that man is dead, I have to keep moving. I scouted the town, for a while, which then I peeked into each alleyway, which I could see a vehicle for my usage, so I get the hell out of this town. After looking, I had wandered into the back lot of a Walmart.

The back alley of the Walmart was of course, built with a wide wall of cinderblock which were generously painted white with a concrete platform for unloading the cargo of the semis that come here. There was one docked, which seemed to have likely been either recently pulled up or was about to leave. The semi-truck itself was coated in red with its two large exhaust pipes standing proud. The trailer behind it was a large white trailer without any sort of decal on it. Strange.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door, with Clarea and Liram following behind. The door then opened to show a man with the beginnings of a paunch. He had short black hair, with a pair of sunglasses on his face. He had wore a generic, nondescript cyan t-shirt with a pair of worn jeans with a pair of red tennis shoes, which also saw better days. He then asked, "May I help you, sir?" He apparently didn't care about the odd presence of Liram or Clarea.

I replied, acting as if I were a lost traveller, "Well, you see... I'm a bit in a problem here..." He then pulled down his sunglasses at me and said, "Yeah?" I continued, "Me and my pets really need to get somewhere... and we need to go ASAP!" He then asked, "Where to then, uhhh..." I replied, "Call me, Red. Anyways, I need to get to South Bend, Indiana-" He replied, "South Bend?! That's on the way to where I'm going... anyways, my name is Larry... get in, and tell your pets there they can come too!" The man now known as Larry then motioned towards the other side with his thumb.

I walked over to the other side as Liram then asked, "Pet? Why did you have to say that?" I replied, "Look, do you want to get there we quick as we can or not? I had too..." Liram then replied, "I just hope you know what you're doing, Che..." Clarea then remarked, "Yeah!" I sighed as I opened the door to the passenger's seat as then I then picked up Clarea and put her into the truck, with Liram climbing on me as I climbed into the driver's seat. I closed the door and buckled myself in for the trip ahead as the man pulled out.


	7. REMISSION

CHAPTER 7, REMISSION

"_Hello...?"_

I awoke to a voice weakly calling out... as it were coming from some sort of radio. I heard the cracking of flames in the distance as I got up. I looked around, as I saw a hellish background. Skyscrapers had tumbled down, leaving stumps of concrete and steel bars, with their innards exposed. In the distance, plumes of grey smoke were rising as I noticed some large fires in the background. A cloud of mist-like smoke surrounded me, leaving me in a patch of clean air. I noticed something in front of me.

An old purplish wooden table with a fine coat of dust or ash had supported a large black ham radio. The ham radio was small and slender, and supported by two slender legs with a digital display with an orange background, with the channel reading "166.4 FM." On opposite sides of the screen was two large knobs with flat tops with a tall microphone standing in front. I spoke into the microphone, replying with an unsure tone, "Come in?"

As I said that, the numbers on the display started to change without pattern. They shifted into different numbers, not lasting for at least a second, as it then the same voice beckoned to me. "Asleep... asleep... serges... serges..." I was vastly unnerved at how this voice was just spouting nonsense. However, a familiar feel of dread had come over me. "Hello there, Scully." A familiar voice called out to me.

"Oh... dear gods no... no... no..." I muttered as I turned around to... nothing. I waited for a few moments, as I looked around nervously. I looked in the distance, to see nothing but smouldering ruins. A friendly voice came on the radio. "Che! We're here! Come on!" It called to me. I opened my eyes to return to the cockpit of the semi I had ridden on. I saw that Liram was on my lap, smiling. I smiled back, relieved to see a friendly face. "Clarea's been waiting for you... and that man just stepped out a few moments ago." He said to me.

I unbuckled myself and exited the vehicle to see I was in a parking lot full of various semis... Clarea approached and remarked joyfully, "We're here! We're here!" She was jumping up and down, filled with cheer with each step. I started to walk out of the parking lot, uninterrupted, and eventually, I ended up on the main roads. I looked to my left to see a large town or even a small city in the relatively short distance with a wide green sign reading "SOUTHBEND CITY LIMITS", which I had muttered, "Hell yeah..." I started to walk towards the town with a smile on my face with Liram and Clarea following.

Pretty much, soon, I had made it to the city. To describe the city, it was just a large town with a few skyscrapers, which weren't very tall at all. They were mostly concrete that were either white or a light brown colour. The town was split by a dark blue river which looked surprisingly tranquil. It was a beautiful sight to behold the waters. A welcoming sight, really. I wandered into the town as I looked around. Some people here even had walked side by side with a few pokemon, which were just common pokemon like sentret or poochyena.

I sighed as I wandered around before I stopped and remembered something. I was supposed to look for a friend of mine. Damnit! I needed time to think. That's when I saw a large brick sign reading, "VIEWING PARK", I smiled and noticed that stone benches were erected so I could sit down and look at the river. I sat down and pondered. Where the hell did he live at again? I would have to get lucky within a town like this, to find him. I frowned as Liram then sat down by me and gazed into the river. Clarea sat down in front of me, to admire the view as well. I sighed as I zoned out for a few moments.

Until a voice called out, "Hey... don't you look familiar?" I looked up and turned my head to see a surprisingly young man with short chestnut hair wearing a dirty white t-shirt with blots of black and tan on it, with tattered jeans along with a pair of brown work boots. He was also wearing a baseball cap with a red stick figure holding a cleaver running with it. I recognized that hat immediately, as I remembered, my friend literally found that on some train tracks.

I got up and replied, "You do?" The man shook his head as he replied, "Yeah, I've seen ya. Karl showed me your picture." The man tilted his head as he asked, "Welp. Well, I suppose you would like to see Karl?" I replied with a smile, "Of course." The man motioned for me to follow as I did. Liram and Clarea got up as they followed. The man led me to Karl, who was standing there, as he held a lit cigarette in between his fingers.

Karl was just ever-so slightly taller than me, somehow managing not to be lanky, with short blonde hair, with bluish-green eyes with an extra pair of eyes, as a pair of glasses with rectangular lens. He wore a black t-shirt with a stylized grey skull on it and a pair of worn jeans. He also wore a pair of new work boots. He glanced at me and remarked, "Che?" I replied, "Hey Karl, you sneaky bastard, you."

Karl smirked as he said, "I see that you brought over some pokemon? I'm not surprised that you have a snivy but blitzle?" Karl then started to laugh. "Same ol' Karl. As usual." I remarked. Karl then replied, "Well, I'm guessing seeing how you travelled a long way from Georgia to Indiana, I'm guessing you need some rest?" I replied, "Well, I had to do some horrible things to get up here since, I had to flee Georgia since they introduced a law that needed me to have a license to own a pokemon."

Karl replied, "Ah. Listen, they might introduce a law like that here... so you basically wasted your time." I remarked, "Goddamnit! I wasted a LOT of time getting here." Karl laughed again as he said, "Well, to be honest, I found a pokemon myself. He was a bit hurt, however." I asked, "What species was he?" Karl replied, "A zorua." Liram then cut in as he remarked, "Zorua?! You mean... quick, Che! We have to get to him!" Clarea jumped up and down shouting, "KAEL! HE'S OKAY!" I looked at and then to Karl. Karl remarked, "Seems like they know him, maybe... come on, I'll take ya to my place."

Karl motioned for me to follow, which I turned back and motioned for Clarea and Liram to follow. We were led to a large white van with a decal depicting a serene blue pond with stones surrounding it with red text reading "F & S LANDSCAPING", which I was led into the van and entered the vehicle. The inside had generic blackish-grey seats and the back had shelves lined with various tools such as shovel heads, brushes and even a wheelbarrow in between the shelves. I helped Liram and Clarea get in as Karl honked the horn, with the man I met running towards the van as he jumped in and just... sat in the back. "Alright... back home I go." Karl remarked, as he drove off to his house.


	8. REVELATION

CHAPTER 8, REVELATION

It was a short drive to my friend's house, as today, the traffic wasn't terribly busy. I stepped out to look at my friend's house. It was a typical bungalow, with an overhang over the porch made from brick. The real walls of the house was actually made from the same white vinyl covering that most houses on this lane which were pretty commonplace. A white heavy wooden door greeted me as I started to approach it.

Karl walked up to the door and unlocked it, which he said, "Come on in, my friend." I entered and saw my friend's lounge. The lounge had a hardwood floor and white walls, and surprisingly, a black leather couch with three seats and a leather armchair with a plasma widescreen television and a dusty desktop opposite to the television. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television, as Liram then asked, "Where's the zorua?" Karl then said, "Well, come in here. Che, would you like to meet him?" I replied, "I'm a bit tired, maybe in a few minutes." Karl then remarked, "Well... alright." As Karl, Liram and Clarea walked away from the lounge into the shadowy kitchen.

I faced the television as it was on the news. "In today's news," The television called out. I looked on as a young woman with black hair tied into a bun in a red blouse spoke. "People all over Indiana has sighted a mysterious and suspicious man roaming the state." The television then displayed a photo of the bearded man I had shot off the bridge in Chattanooga, with his hat concealing his glasses. I frowned as I got up and walked into the shadowy kitchen and into a short hallway with a light on in the dark hallway.

I walked to the light as I wandered into an unused room. The room was devoid and empty, save for beige carpeting and the same white walls as the living room, with a few pillows scattered around with Clarea and Liram sitting next to a zorua with a distant, unfocused look on his eyes. The zorua noticed me and looked at me, and asked me, in a monotone, "Are you... the one who brought my friends here?" I replied, "Yes." He replied, smiling, "Thank you. I am Kael. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure as well. Name's Che, don't forget it." I said, with a smile. The zorua known as "Kael" then got up and said, "Well, you must have endured many a hardship here to get here. Including that man." I replied, "Certainly. How did you know?" Kael replied grimly, "You carry the signet of Abraxas." Signet of Abraxas? What the hell? Kael then said, "Look on your right hand." I looked down to my right hand and held it up. I saw a purple light form on the back of my hand, the numbers "365" appeared. "365? That isn't scary. But how did I get this mark?" I remarked. Kael however nodded his head and remarked, "You poor fool."

I frowned as I replied, "Excuse me?" Kael then said, "You are the hunted. The hunted of Abraxas. He has touched you with his almighty power and now Abraxas won't stop until he kills you and gets us." I froze. Kill me? "Who the hell is Abraxas and why does he want to kill me?!" I demanded. "Because, the moment you took up Liram, he set his sights on you, Che. You see, he wants to hunt. For his master, as no matter how much you 'kill' him, he will come back. Again and again."

I asked, "What do you want me to do about it?" Kael replied, "To stop Abraxas, somebody must find the Sigil." Sigil? This is getting silly. "Sigil? What about a Sigil?" I asked again. "The Sigil, which keeps Abraxas bound to this plate of existence. If somebody destroys the Sigil, he can be struck down and cast back in the bowels of the void he came from!" Kael answered.

Karl looked at me and said, "Well, you do need all the help you can get, Che. I'll go with you. No matter if I crawl to hell and back." I smiled and replied confidently, "Of course. You're my friend. Come on, let's kick this Abraxas bastard back to where he came from!" Kael with a smile then said, "Good. I will join you on your venture." Liram then said, "Yeah, Che. Let's teach this Abraxas a lesson!" Clarea jumped up and down, "Yay, adventure! Adventure!"

However, our moment was (very) rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. Kael asked, "Who could that be...?" We walked to the front door as suddenly, the door was suddenly rammed in, I reeled back in time, as I landed on the floor. A familiar figure but now he was brandishing a large barrelled black pistol in his hand, and apparently, he got a new pair of black combat boots. Finally, he has taste.

"Zane?!" I remarked as a lucario walked behind him. "My snivy-poo!" She remarked as she dashed to give Liram a bone crushing hug, Liram missing the spike on her chest. "Wah!" Liram remarked as he was picked up by the lucario, who was wagging her tail. Zane then looked and said coldly, "You're under arrest. For resisting arrest, fleeing from a crime scene and fleeing from police, as well as harbouring pokemon with a license." I replied, "What?! I'm not even in Georgia anymore!"

Zane replied, "Oh? Didn't you hear? The federal law now says that if you don't own a license... in any state, it's a felony!" Karl remarked, "A felony?! I cannot afford another felony on my record!" Zane said, "Well... boys... hand cuff 'em. I'm sorry, Che but the law says I have to." Suddenly, SWAT officers, in blue uniforms, black combat boots and kelvar vests and helmets charged, picked me and slammed me and Karl to the wall, handcuffing us.

I looked to Liram, Clarea and Kael as they were hastily forced into cages, I frowned. "LIRAM!" I shouted. "CHE!" Liram replied as he were now escorted out of the house and led out into the open. How sudden is this. I saw an unmarked black van as we were forced into the van, as they drove off. Great. First, Abraxas, now I'm going to be imprisoned. Damnit all!

"Don't worry... Che, we'll get out of this!" Liram said, trying to lift my spirits. I looked at him and replied in a pessimistic tone, "I doubt it... anytime soon." Liram frowned at my tone and shouted, "Come on! Don't give up on me, Che! Don't give up on me!" An officer then shouted, "**QUIET BACK THERE!**" I sighed and thought how I would get out of this.


	9. DOWNPOUR

CHAPTER 9, DOWNPOUR

It was a quiet and very long ride in the van. It was a situation that for now, seemed utterly hopeless. At least it is much better than forceful being assimilated into some sort of pony by a bunch of misanthropic extremists, just because some pocket dimension just appears out of nowhere with a highly radioactive magic barrier. That aside, nobody in the van spoke up.

The mood around us just melancholy, at our defeat by the hands of the government... and the fact that Abraxas is after us, for reasons unknown other than to kill me and capture the pokemon with me, which seems to be for no reason at all, didn't make it better. We hung our heads down and hoped that we could destroy the Sigil, if we ever get out of this.

However, suddenly, I noticed that the van pulled over and stopped. I heard a door open and shut as in a moment, the double doors of the van opened to show a SWAT officer in a dark grey shirt and slacks underneath a black kelvar vest. He wore a dark grey mask and black-tinted sunglasses, and thus, making him unremarkable. He had a black polymer belt with a pistol, pouches and a few grenades holstered on it. "Come on, you five. You're getting released." He said to us in a soft-spoken tone.

"What?" I remarked. The man ushered me and Karl out as he picked the cages up for Clarea, Liram and then Kael. He opened the cages and unlocked our cuffs, as I asked, "Who are you?" The man looked at me and replied, "Nobody important." The man then reached in his holster and produced a black pistol, which, despite the colour, was not polymer-based. "This is a Beretta M9. A bit heavier than a polymer-based pistol and it only takes 9mm, but its dependable and serviceable." I replied, "9mm happens to be my favourite calibre. Sure, it's weaker than most but the low recoil is right for me."

The man then reached into his Kevlar vest and produced a folded piece of paper and said, "This is a map leading to a small stockpile I had found. My superiors would find it suspicious if I brought it in. It's not far, but it's buried. Likely, somebody placed it there... for some odd reason. Could be one of those end of the world types. After you check that out, get to Billings, Montana. Nobody gives a shit about Montana, so we can be there in private. But now, I must leave..." The man then without a word, then walked back to his van and drove away.

"I'm surprised you're not complaining, Karl." I remarked, as he drove away. "Hey, Karl can survive on his bare fists if he has to. Besides, I do remember you like to go to the gun range." Karl replied. Liram then remarked, "If you're quite finished, we have to look for that stockpile. Whatever that means." Kael then said, "Of course. Let's go." I checked my surroundings.

We were on a single strip of road, which most likely was miles long. The asphalt of the road like usual was cracked and old. There was thick forest on both sides of the roads, trees hanging over us, some of the branches look like they were down, wanting me or Karl to hit our heads like hanging feet with leaves growing on them. I looked up and noticed it just started raining.

I then took a glance at my paper, and unfolded it, revealing that it was a map. "It's just a bit..." I turned opposite from the street and looked into the forest, "...into the forest here." I finished, as I then started walking into the forest ahead of me, the others following my lead.I held my new Beretta in my left hand close to me, if something or somebody attacked me. After a few moments, an obvious patch of disturbed dirt was in front of me. I noticed the faint sounds of an engine nearby.

"He was right... let's get digging, shall we?" I remarked. However, I noticed the rustling leaves. I held up my Beretta closer and put my right on it and demanded, "Who's there?" Suddenly, I saw a burly, bald man wearing a welding mask, a beige long sleeve shirt with multiple patches of black, a pair of khakis and a pair of brown work boots wielding a pipe with a valve and elbow at the end of it and he was looking at us. "Get away from my stash, you Sat-" He shouted but I aimed and then shot at him, as I replied, "Oops, Dungeons and Dragon rules don't apply here. Talking isn't free."

However, he didn't reel back, as he just stood there. "Only Satanist die-rolling, demon summoning heathens like yourselves bring a gun to a mêlée! That's why I wear a vest underneath!" He taunted, he then charged at me and swung at me, but Karl grabbed the pipe and gave him a kick to the groin. "Ha! Only Pagan mater-" but I ran behind him and gave a swift kick to the back of his knee, which was now stumbling and moaning in pain. "I didn't cover there!" He remarked.

Karl then took the pipe from the man and gave him a beating. "You! Don't! Attack! My! Friends! Like! That!" He shouted as he laid a beat down on the man with the pipe. The power of friendship can manifest in many ways. Including beating down an insane survivalist who wields a pipe and not a gun. The man was screaming like a girl as Karl beat him down into unconsciousness. After a few moments, Karl remarked, "I trust everybody is okay?"

I replied, "Of course." Liram said, "I'm fine." Clarea said, "Same here!" Kael said, "Of course, I'm fine." Another unfamilar but feminine voice called to us, "I am fine, but thank you for asking." I looked around as I heard that voice, I held my pistol close. "No need for hostilities! Look buddy, I'm friendly!" The voice called out as I noticed what appeared to be a pig with orange and black fur with a curled tail with a ball at the tip come out, in other words, a tepig. "Who are you?" I demanded. "My name is Alessira, and don't you forget!" The tepig now known as "Alessira" said brashly.

I frowned as Karl remarked, "Well, you got competition, Che." I sighed as I looked at her and asked, "How did you end up here?" Alessira replied. "First, tell me your name and I'll say it." I replied, unfazed, "Name's Che. Don't _you_ forget it." Alessira replied, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, listen here. I was in my forest when a white light came over me. As soon as I knew it, I was being chased by the guy your friend laid a beatin' on. As you can see, I kind of burnt him, but he kept comin' at me."

I replied, "Well, that's what a mouth like yours does to people." Alessira remarked, "What?! Don't talk down to me like that! In fact, your new name is Redfur! Okay?" I shook my head and hid my pistol in my pocket, I'll humour her. I crossed my arms, as did Karl, but for him, different reasons as he looked around for a tool to dig with, most likely. I said, "Well, I assume you have nowhere to go... we do have room for one more in our adventure." Alessira then replied, "I guess so. Alright, I'm comin' with ya!"

Clarea remarked, as she backflipped, "NEW PARTY MEMBER!" We looked at her, as if she were insane. Oh well... we would have to go soon. "Hey, Che! I found this foldable shovel on this guy!" Karl said as he held a short shovel as he extended the shovel and started digging. As a sizable pile of dirt grew to be as tall as Liram, Karl lifted a large, white plastic box out of the ground with a clear lid on it. "Guns! Medicine! Ammo! Items!" Karl remarked like a child in a candy store, but instead of candy, it were guns, medicine, ammunition and some other items.

Finally, I checked the sound of an engine nearby. I walked towards the source of the sound. "Hey, Redfur? Where ya goin'?" Alessira asked. "To our way out of here." I replied as the others followed. Kael then said, "Finally. We can get to that Billings place." Alessria said cheerfully, "Oh good, Redfur." Clarea remarked, "We're going on a ride! A ride!" Liram said, "Let's go Che! To Billings! Wherever that is."

Karl followed next to me, with a smile on his face, as he lifted the box.

I now found the source of the sound. It was a red Jeep. The jeep had no front doors, but the back doors were thankfully, still there. The Jeep was large, and had a large slanted hood. The vehicle itself was large, and it stood out, but thanks to the doors being uninstalled, it had less weight and thus, I could go faster on it, also easier to fire out of.

"Hey, Karl... think you can drive this?" I asked. He replied, smiling as he nodded, "Damn right I can!" I got in and buckled myself in. The seats were black and made from some sort of synthetic material that I couldn't name then. The dashboard was large and was a tan colour. There was a red steeling wheel with the words "Jeep" on the horn. I looked for the button that opened the trunk, and I found it.

Karl put the container inside the trunk and I could hear him open it. "Ohhhhh... a nice pistol. I bet it's a Heckler & Koch..." Karl said, as for a few moments he was quiet as he spoke up. "Yeah, it's a Heckler & Koch USP!" He remarked. He had now laughed at whatever evil thoughts were going in his head.

"Oh..." Karl cooed as fooled around in the trunk. "It takes... 45 ACP ammo! High power!" He said excited. I looked to the keyhole of the Jeep, which the keys were still in, as I turned it off and took the keys out, then I unbuckled myself as I walked to Karl. "Dude, what the in the 9 hells? We're supposed to be-" "Dude! Look at this!" Karl said, cutting me off. he showed me the pistol. It was a black, polymer-based pistol with the ammo tag reading ".45 ACP" and the familiar "HK" logo on the barrel. Karl then put it away and said, "Let's go." I replied, "Yeah."

I walked over to the backdoors, after I shut the doors of the trunk as I opened the doors for Liram, Clarea, Kael and Alessira. I helped each of them in, slammed the door, and ran to the front and buckled myself in as I handed Karl the keys and we drove away, as he ended back on the road again. What a relief. It now started to pour from the heavens now. Damnit all.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound. The engine of a chopper. I started to tense up, as I looked out the Jeep... to see that the man, now finally revealed as Abraxas is back... and he was gaining up on us! "Karl! It's Abraxas! Speed up!" I said, in a fearful tone. "Remind, who's Abraxas again?" Karl asked. I replied, "It's the guy trying to kill me! Go! PUNCH IT!" I shouted as Karl put his foot on the pedal and slammed down on it. We all screamed, and braced for our lives as we drove, making sudden curves and twists as we were now stuck in an unknown area on a twisting road.

Soon, we saw that the trees began to clear up. I saw a brown and rather weathered streetsing sign that read, "Welcome to Iowa!" What? We were on that van long enough have been though Illinois?! Damn. That guy was helpful. I then attended to more pressing matters as Karl swerved to the other lane as the chopper came in, as Abraxas looked at me, smiling like a madman.

However, Kyle hit him as we screamed again, bracing for our lives, and we swerved and screamed for at least two more times as the white chopper Abraxas ridden was now off the road, as he now hit the "Welcome to Iowa" sign with a loud "TING!" His chopper was now wrecked into the sign, which caused to fall on his head.

"Damn, Karl. You're a maniac." I remarked. Liram said, "I would have to agree with that statement." Kael said, "Indeed." Karl replied, "Well, Che. You're calling the kettle black. You likely had done questionable things to get up here." I replied, "Touche, Karl. Touche." We all laughed as he continued on into the downpour. What an adventure we had today.


	10. HINTERLAND

CHAPTER 10, HINTERLAND

It was a relief, seeing that Abraxas bastard hit the sign, but this meant I couldn't stay too long in the state. My plan was to get to South Dakota, and possibly get to Sturgis, so when I get out of this alive, I get to rub it in my dad's face. Looking back at the wreckage of Abraxas's vehicle, now a smoking wreck. I then looked forward and noticed that were in, in contrast to the forest behind us, we were in now in a large grass prairie. The grass that surrounded us on this strip of cracked concrete was a dark green, which grew long with impunity.

I yawned as I remarked, "Well, we're in the country. I'm bored as hell." Seriously, the countryside was boring, at least in my opinion. Iowa's countryside wasn't an exception. Karl replied, "Well, it's going to be a long ride, my friend. What's the plan?" I answered, "We're going through South Dakota. We might end up in Sturgis." I looked out where the door that would be next to me would have been. "Promise me you're not going to start a fight with the nearest biker, okay?" He said as he drove on. "Alright, Che... alright!" He said.

I looked into the glovebox, and from it, I produced a mirror, which had a black frame that fit in my two hands. I looked into it and noticed that now, I had a bit of a moustache and a beard, which weren't connected, remaining separate. I'm keeping them. I guess that's what adventure does to you. You grow a beard and 'stache. Now, I am a _**man**_.

I sighed as I put the mirror away in the glovebox as we drove on. Soon, we however, noticed what seemed to be a large row of brick buildings. Then a large green sign reading, "WELCOME TO WINTERGREEN, STAY AWHILE", I asked, "Hey, Karl, we have a good distance from Abraxas, can we stop here and at least find somewhere we can eat?" Karl said, "May as well. I'm hungry. Is anybody back there hungry, too?"

We looked into the town. There was a row of buildings, no taller than two stories. They were mostly made of brick, with a few cement buildings, which one of them was a restaurant. We stopped as I looked at the restaurant. The restaurant was a white building that stood out, as well as being made of cement, it was among the shortest of them. There were two large windows that allowed to look inside the restaurant. It had a large sign reading, "WINTERGREEN GRILL: Established 1956." We pulled the Jeep into an empty parking space as we looked up and noticed that it was still raining. We'll have to be quick about it then. I'm not sitting on a wet seat.

We buckled ourselves as I said to those in the back, "Wait here. We're out real quick." As we unbuckled ourselves and looked into the restaurant. The patrons didn't seem to mind us very much, which was a good thing since we were fugitives after all. They just sat on metal-framed chairs with blue padding on circular white tables with black plastic edges supported by black metal legs. We entered as the door behind us announced our entrance with a "Ting!", which we walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Wintergreen Grill! How can I serve you today?" A young woman with a black bobcut and a green polo shirt with "Wintergreen grill" next to a grill frying a steak emblazoned on it. "What are today's specials?" I asked. I noted an unusual but tempting aroma in the air. "Smell that? That isn't like anything I've smelt." I said, as I pointed that for Karl. "Yeah... good but definitely not usual. I bet they're making vegan crap."

"Well, my friend, can you hold for me? I need to use the restroom." I said, remembering that the kitchen door was always near the bathrooms, and so was the supply closet. I looked around and noticed a carved wooden sign with the two stick figures that read "RESTROOMS", which I followed. I was now in a short hallway to two heavy wooden doors with each having a sign with the respective gender for the two separate restrooms. There was another wooden door for the supply closet. I walked up to the supply closet and opened it. Either there wasn't a lock on this or somebody left it unlocked.

When I entered, there was a man who was inside the supply closet with me. He was rather plump and his brown hair looked like it was rapidly falling off, with an obvious bald spot. He wore the green polo shirt along with a pair of khaki slacks. I sneaked up behind him as I wrapped my left arm around his neck and then tightened my grip with my right hand as I choked the man into unconsciousness. He didn't put up much of a fight as I released by grip, when he was now out-cold.

He felt on the ground like a ragdoll as I searched for the uniforms in my size. The supply closet had shelves lined with many bottles, mostly for cleaning up the place, with a few mops and brooms leaning on the shelves, with a few stacked buckets. There was also a sink for filling up the buckets. A few tall grey metal lockers like you would find in some sort of old, ruined and empty school, one of them open, which I assume that locker was the man's. I stuffed the guy into the locker, remarking, "Just like Bully."

I closed the locker and reset the combination as I looked towards a rack of green polo shirts and khakis. I took out my gun from my jean pocket and placed down on the ground as I put the polo shirt over my band shirt and put on the rather loose but still snug khakis over my jeans, which I picked up my gun from the ground and put it in the khakis. I took up a mop and some sort of sanitizer as I poured a bit into the bucket and turning my head away in case, I poured some water into the bucket.

I then took up the bucket and one of the mops on the shelves as I walked out and into the kitchen. The kitchen was just stations with many deep-fryers and flat-bed griddles which I saw eggs being cooked on it. A large and rather burly bald man with a five-o' clock shadow and the same polo shirt and khaki uniform as me approached me and said, "Ah... you're the cleaning guy... just started working?" I replied nonchalantly, "Yeah. I just did. Boss told me to clean up the back because some idiot spilled something there."

He replied, nodding, "Alright. Good luck then!" I continued on as I walked into the back of the restaurant, was to say, was the backyard, with the same dark green grass and a wooden fence had surrounded me as I noticed a large black grill near the fence. It was wide, which it had stretched into both sides of the fences. I placed the mop and bucket down as I approached the grill and with a little strain, opened it. It was actually lighter than I thought.

I frowned to see that it was just seemingly normal cuts of meat. They however, _still_ had a distinct smell to them. I've smelt most meats, but this unfamiliar to me. Were they eating pokemon? Sure, in their world, it's a necessary evil, but since they're here, I found the act of eating them a bit sickening, since they were sentient like us after all. My thoughts were now interrupted however.

I had to leave now. I had a feeling that the man might catch on that none of the male employees who worked there had hair as long as mine. As I looked around, I noticed a large gate with a rather maintained black metal latch. Of course, not wanting to make things complicated, I opened the gate's latch and sightly opened it and nonchalantly exited as I noticed that I was in another row of brick buildings, but most seemed to be rather abandoned.

The buildings looked very weathered and some of the windows at best, almost completely busted out. Some had some very surreal graffiti, like a giant red squid warping into itself, which very much, reminded me of home. I smiled, because I really did miss home very much. However, my thoughts were once again interrupted by the gate opening. I readied myself, which I took out my pistol and held it in my hands as I readied myself.

There, was the burly, bald man from earlier, only he had in his hands, as I looked down... a sawed-off shotgun! It had a black polymer trigger with a dark grey barrel with wooden handles. I immediately ran back, before he noticed me as he turned around and aimed his shotgun as he shot it, the recoil forcing him back. He didn't even hit me at all! He just left a few holes in the fence. I guess that's what you get for using a shotgun with _pistol grip_.

I aimed my pistol and shot it, hitting him in the arm as he immediately dropped the weapon to clutch his now dripping wound. I now started to hop as I quickly took off my khakis, as I ripped them and fell over, dropping my gun as it shot itself, hitting a building's window as it now shattered. I hastily got up in my revealed pair of jeans as I picked up my gun and placed it in my pocket and I hastily took my polo without much trouble as I ran to a corner of the buildings as Karl ran to me and greeted me.

"Hey... I heard gunshots. What's the matter?" Karl asked hurriedly. I replied, "We should go now. Let's get the hell out of here!" I started my walk back to the jeep, as we again, nonchalantly did so. We approached our jeep soon and we jumped back in our seats, buckled ourselves in and drove off. We would rather take our business elsewhere. I won't really eat pokemon... if I did, it wouldn't know... ah damnit! I just made myself paranoid. Well, that aside we drove away out-of-town, as we hoped that we would get to Sturgis soon... and at least find a McDonald's.


	11. MASS

CHAPTER 11, MASS

Once again, I awoke in the ruins of the city. However, the cracking of fire had stopped, but smoke was still in the air. Crumbled skyscrapers, however, were the same as I had left them in the dream. However, the table and the ham radio were now destroyed, presumably by Abraxas. There was still a thick plume of smoke around me. I noticed the purple light on my hand again, as the back of my right hand now had the "365" again. A beautiful reminder that Abraxas wanted me _dead_.

Guessing that nothing was here for me. I started to randomly wander into the city, as I passed by the collapsed buildings that once stood proud, now ruined. It was a bit eerie that there was just silence. Nothing in the distance that dare make so much as a squeak. My eyes darted everywhere as I looked around the city. I frowned, as I saw nothing but ruins and smoke.

Continuing my walk in the city, I quickened my pace, as I passed by the many toppled buildings. I eventually started to run, as I looked around and said, "What do you want from me?" I stopped and reached into my pocket as I noticed my pistol was no longer inside my pocket. "Damn..." I remarked as I continued running.

Soon, I would see an untouched building. It was a wide building of brick and cement with large windows that were somewhat opaque, only allowing light in but I couldn't clearly look into the building. Above it was a flagpole, which had no flag. I approached a pair of grey plastic doors, which seemed to be still rather sturdy and hinged. I pushed it, but it was locked... and still hinged. Maybe could it have been probably sealed somehow? I knocked on the door to get some sort of attention, and for a few minutes, as my fist knocked on the door, breaking the silence. It opened.

I saw a scowling old woman with short black hair, in a buzzcut. She wore a black and rather loose blouse and a black skirt with yellow floral designs everywhere. She wore a pair of eyeglasses with brown frames. She then shouted in a condescending tone, "Emil! Is that you? You've come back to class, eh? Your parents had been notified awhile ago." I raised an eyebrow and replied, "What's your problem? Besides, my name isn't Emil. It's-"

She looked at me, squinting, as she said, interrupting me, "Well, you certainly aren't Emil. I know what he sounds like. Get in here, child. It's a bit bright out for me." She walked into the building, to allow me entrance. I walked into the building as she then took a good look at me. She said, as she finished examining me, "Ah... you're Che... your mother would say you be running late because of a quick doctor's appointment. In case if they gave you something that made you a bit... slow, my name is Ms. Tribble. Now... let's get you in class." She grabbed my hand with surprising grip as she escorted me.

I noticed the hallway was surprisingly clean as the white tile floors were so clean I could see the lady's reflection. The cream-coloured cinderblock walls didn't chip. The wooden doors were very clean, and the small windows were very shiny as well. But really, this woman must be delusional. I graduated at least a year ago! "Did your mom forget to cut your hair? Your hair is like a girl's!" She remarked, in the same condescending tone, pointing out my long hair. "Uhhhh... I don't live with my mom. I have an apartment in Atlanta." I replied.

"Ha! Apartment. Seriously, that's cute, Che. You're in the third grade!" She said. Her tone was making me angry. I frowned and sighed, as I released my hand from her grip. "Hey. You have no right to talk to me in a tone like that, you are clearly delusional! Do I look like I'm in the goddamned third grade?!" I said, demanding an explanation.

She looked at, glaring at me, and said, "Mr. Che! Did you just say that I am delusional and a cussword?!" I replied, giving her a cold gaze. "Oh yeah, _you better believe it._ I am a man who moved out of his parents house, because he had graduated. I met some bastard who wants to murder me, and possibly my friends. I'm having to go through a journey that well might as well get me killed! Do you understand me?"

She scowled even more as she said, unfazed by my rant, "Did you just use the b-word? Not in my school! You're going to detention now, mister!" She grabbed my hand, as she dragged me along. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even remember meeting you." She looked back and said, "Cry about it all you want, mister! You're going there and you will know how to properly talk to a woman like myself..."

Soon, she brought me to a room, with the cream-coloured walls being replaced with white, as there were two iron doors with a lock above the handle. There was also a white wooden table with a pair of black leather heels on it. She forcibly took my boots off as she then opened a door and practically threw me into a small white room with nothing inside. I could hear the door lock was I now trapped. "Damn it all." I remarked as I looked into the door that blocked my freedom. I slammed onto the door as suddenly, a voice called to me, "Che, why do you fall asleep like this? Wake up!"

Suddenly, I jolted up from my sleep, as once again, Liram was there on my lap. "Che, we're somewhere called, 'Stuge-tis' or something." He said to me, with a smile. I replied, "You mean Sturgis?" I unbuckled myself I looked to see that indeed, I was now in a town, where like Wintergreen, there was a row of buildings, made from brick or cement with various motorcycles parked in front. The buildings had a ton of decorations in the form of various company logos which a few, I admit, I didn't recognize.

I noticed that Karl's jaw was ajar, most likely at how a few women were topless, with only paint that allowed a bit of decency. I gave him a slap on the back of the head, as I remarked teasingly, "Hey, I know you're into older women but its rude to stare." Karl rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "Alright, alright." Some of the crowd had pokemon of their own, unsurprisingly. Bikers are America's symbol of freedom, individuality and otherwise general nonconformity.

I figured that we could allow the other pokemon out. I opened the door to our jeep as Kael, Clarea and Alessira had jumped down as Clarea remarked, "This place looks nice... can I go out with Kael, it's been a long time since we talked with others!" Kael just sat by her, waiting. I replied, "Just remember where the Jeep is, okay? I don't want you getting lost." Clarea nodded as she ran into the crowd, to chat with the other pokemon, most likely, as Kael followed.

Alessira then looked up at me and said, "Hey Redfur... I guess you're stuck with me and the snivy. What's to do here?" I said, nodding, "Well, we can rest for a bit. As soon as Karl stops trying to flirt with the cougars. They have claws and they're not afraid to use them." Alessira then asked, "What's a cougar?" I replied, "You'll see." We had now started to walk towards a bar, which was made from tan cement, looking like it came from Mexico, with open air windows even!

We entered and saw that the place was packed! With man and pokemon. The bar had legions of bikers drinking as they sat on red bar stools. The wooden tables were filled with people, laughing. We had found an open table big enough for us as we, including Liram and Alessira as we sat down. I then started talking, "Karl. You must enjoy this place, don't you? Older women, no more than a few years older than you, flashing you." I taunted, with a smirk on my face. Karl replied, "Hell yeah. Now get your mind out of the gutter." I replied, "Well, I'm not the one looking at them."

Soon a waitress approached us. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a red and green plaid skirt, as she had long orange hair and a smile as she asked, "May I help you four? We serve Pepsi products and we have a steak special today." I replied, "Of course. I would like a nice steak special... medium with a baked potato and a Dr. Pepper." Karl said, with a clear expression of infatuation for the waitress, "Steak too... but medium rare and a Pepsi!" She replied, "Of course you two! What about your pokemon?"

I asked, "Liram, what you like, then?" Liram then replied, "I'm curious about this steak... can I have it like Karl said he wanted?" I nodded and looked to the waitress and said, "He wants a steak, like my friend there." Alessira then said, "Do you have something for me? I don't eat meat." The waitress said, "I have a salad. No meat." Alessria nodded as the waitress walked away. After a few moments, the waitress returned with our orders, which we had eaten. Just before they could charge me, however... the doors slammed open as a familiar figure and a blue bipedal jackal came in. Shit. Zane caught up to up. "Where is a redheaded man with brown eyes and a snivy?" He asked out loud but still politely.


	12. HEGIRA

CHAPTER 12, HEGIRA

We had finally arrived in Sturgis, so we can rest after being chased by a homidical being, now the chase was back on. Thanks to the government. I got up from my seat and whispered to the others, "Come on. We'll jump out the window." I immediately crept up to the nearest window, with Alessira and Liram following, with Kurt already jumping out another window. I helped Liram up to the window as he hopped down from the sill and to the ground, and I picked up Alessira as I immediately jumped out the window myself.

I was now in a small alleyway, with a large green dumpster with one its doors opened and ready for use. We ducked down I then noticed that Clarea and Kael had approached me, which Clarea asked, "Why are these people in black rounding up people?" Kael then said, "I mean, they must be with that guy who kidnapped us back where you first met me..." I replied, "Well, that's because... they are?" Alessria asked, nodding her head, "Stare me that tone, Redfur, how are we going to get pass this?"

I replied, "First, let me get a look at the situation." I leaned over to notice that many men and women in black suits, white shirts and holding black pistols which of course, I couldn't tell who manufactured it, at the ready. They, of course, had a black earpiece with a small microphone connected to some device on their person and shades. There were no bikers to be seen, just men in black running around like an angry swarm of ants. With pistols.

I got back and said, "Well, they just had to send the men in black, didn't they? Listen. Don't face them unless you have to. They're highly trained and they're not afraid to shoot." Liram replied, "Alright, Che... shall we go?" I said, "Of course... stay quiet, if you want to live." I crouched as I began walking along the walls, as I produced my trusty Beretta from my pocket. Not afraid to use it, for when they approach me.

I crept along, as I walked to the corner of the bar I had been inside eating a nice steak before I had been rudely interrupted. Remembering back to it, it smelt like what a steak should smell like, not like those "steaks" from Wintergreen. Thankfully. Getting back to reality, however, I crept up to the other corner which I had then peeked from. I noticed that a lone agent with short black hair in a way that reminds me of JC Denton, the glasses didn't help either nor did the silver pistol in his hand.

I could shoot him from here, but it would just bring attention from the angry swarm of agents. I motioned for Liram as I said to him quietly, "His back is turned... think you can knock him out?" Liram nodded as he crept up on the man, summoned a pair of vines and started to choke him into submission. The agent, of course, attempted to fight the snivy's vine but felt limb and unconscious. I smiled as Liram put his vines back as I peeked from the corner, I saw no agents running around there. Perhaps they were fewer than I expected?

If there were, they'll would be swarming us like an insane cultist to a sheep farm. Besides that, I crept up from the corner and to another as I looked left and right. There were no agents to be seen. Did they stop swarming the place were now just leaving behind each agent? Perfect. I looked out, and saw our jeep parked out in front of a row of wooden buildings, not too dissimilar to the saloons around the west some one or two centuries past. With open air windows, too!

We bolted for the jeep as I jumped into the front seat as Karl hopped into the driver's side next to me. I reached back and opened the door for the pokemon as they jumped into the floorboards and to the seat, as Liram said, "Go!" I replied, looking back at Liram, "Close the damn door first!" Liram then said, "Oh." A vine reached out as it shut the door, as we buckled up. Karl backed up and then started to speed away, as we attracted the attention of the men (and women) in black. I could hear faintly, "In pursuit!" We drove away as I looked back. The agents like a hive mind were running after us, even if we outran them. I heard a few bangs from behind as a bullet had probably hit the trunk door with a loud ping.

"Woah! Redfur, what was that?!" Alessira shouted as I replied, "The sound of annoying persistence. That's what." I looked to Karl and said, "Now Karl! Let's get at top speed so we can shake these agents off us!" Karl said, "Of course. I will floor it... harder." I looked at him with wide eyes and remarked, "Alright. That was just _awkward_." Of course, Karl would put his foot to the gas pedal and speed away from the agents, as they suddenly turned around at a corner of the bar we're just in before Zane ruined our normal lunch.

"Oh boy. We're not out of the woods yet." I said as I looked back to the agents as I saw a large black, and unmarked van give chase after us. We were clearly going faster than the van. I got back into the cabin as a booming, familiar voice had called to us. "Pullover now and come out with your hands up now, Che. Don't make this hard on yourself, please." I stuck my arm out, and gave him a little treat. With my finger. I then retracted my arm back into the cabin. So my finger won't get shot.

"Oh grow up, Che!" He said angrily, in reply to my friendly gesture. I snickered as I noticed a blue blur catching to us, leaving a sizable trail of dust. The blur had caught up to me, showing itself as Marthica, as she said to me, "You were-" But I reached out with my fist and hit her on the head to knock her out or at least away from me. "Oops." I remarked as my fist connected between her eyes. She had now fallen down and started rolling as the van stopped to grab her, with Zane shouting at an agent as the agent opened the door, "Get her now!" The agent grabbed the lucario and got back in. They continued the chase.

"That should teach her to keep her away from Liram." I said as I noticed we were pretty far from them. We had approached the main road as we drove away, driving pass a brown street sign that read "Drive Safely." I produced my pistol and shot the sign. I remarked jokingly, "Does it look like that we are?" I saw that we were in a field, which we were now surrounded by legions of evergreen trees. We had saw a turn, which led to a back road, Karl turned onto the road and we had now escaped the clutches of Zane and the law again.

Liram then asked, "Why did you have to punch her out?" I replied, "Because, I had to do what I had to do. I mean, Abraxas isn't that better you know." Liram then said, "But you did so many horrible things to other people. You stole, you lied, you ran away when good could have been done, why, Che? Why?" I replied, "Because, some people refuse to change. I can't help that." Liram then said, "But still! Why do these things? It's pointless fighting evil with evil!"

I replied, "Whatever, Liram. I'm sorry you don't agree with my actions but I did what I had to do. I am not going to give up my mission no matter what. Besides, we're friends. We shouldn't act like this!" Liram replied, "Well... alright. But Che... please. Don't go off the deep end. You saved me, but you shouldn't do these horrible things this for us!" I said, with a smile, "I'll try if I can help it. No guarantees, however." Karl then said, focusing, "Same old Che, as always. Ruthless and yet, so tender." I said, "Hey! That isn't fair!"

Karl, Liram, Clarea and Alessira laughed as I looked at Kael as we shrugged. Oh well. "Onwards... to Billings, Karl!" I shouted as Karl nodded and we drove away. Soon, we will get close to Abraxas's heel. Look out, Abraxas. We're coming for your Sigil. Prepare yourself for the epic fireworks.


	13. ALMOST

Well, hello my readers... I've posted a notice on my profile, if you haven't checked... go check it out. Otherwise, we are just nearly at the end... I am happy that this will be soon finished. Also, don't forget to vote for who you want to come back in the sequel... you can have up to two characters come back. Anyways, have a chapter! Hopefully better than the last two! Also, this story has more words than SNVM!

CHAPTER 13, ALMOST

On the road to Billings, I admired the scenery. I saw that the tall and lively evergreens on rolling hills, overshadowing us, as we had passed by in our jeep. I scanned the trees and grass and as I looked on, as I began to feel that my eyelids were feeling a bit heavy. I yawned, as I looked on and the forest before turned away and looked back inside the jeep. I finally had now closed my eyes, as I now drafted into sleep.

I was now back in the small room that the teacher threw me in. The light fixture had lit the room, which didn't really help my eyes... "Ugh..." I remarked, as my eyes felt like they were pancakes sizzling on a griddle. The light stung my eyes, as I looked at the iron door, squinting at it. The room was somewhat blurry to me, until my eyes corrected me and adjusted to the light. Looking at the door, I noticed that somebody somehow had painted a message in front of me. The paint itself was a bluish-green, sort of like kale. "**GO BEFORE SHE RETURNS.**" The message read.

Not questioning the whimsical logic of dreams, I pushed the door open, seeing that whatever was inside here had unlocked it for me, I was now back in the white room, which would be just as bright as the room, if not for the exit allowing some of the light. I looked to the table, which the black heels were still there, untouched. I even looked at them... and I see nothing wrong to my eyes. My boots were also there, which I quickly took them off the table and slipped them on and quickly tied my laces. "Combat boots are the best friend of the metalhead like myself." I remarked as I admired them with a smile.

After admiring my own boots, I walked towards the doorstop and looked both ways. That teacher was nowhere to be seen. I guess I had time to check out the other door... to see if anybody were inside the cell. I approached the door and pulled on it. The door had opened to show a cell identical to mine, however, nothing was inside, just an empty cell. Why were there heels still on the table?

I turned around to the table and looked to the heels, then to the room, as I now walked over to the exit and left the room behind me. I looked around... and still, the halls were empty. I however, noticed that another message painted on the wall with the same colour as last time albeit a bit more hastily done, unlike the one in the cell. "**GET TO THE CAFETERIA, HURRY. SHE FROWNS ON TARDINESS.**" The message stated.

I now made my way, deeper into the school. The hallway's end was far away, with a pair of grey double doors standing, with an intersection. Approaching it, I looked to the right and saw a pair of the same double doors standing there with chains fastened by a lock, which barred possible exit. Damn it. Looking to the left, it was an identical hallway with the same cream-coloured walls and white tiles, with another hallway branching off near the end. I started to walk towards that hallway.

After a few moments, as I soon approached the other hallway, I heard a familiar voice. "He escaped! Where is he?!" The voice of Ms. Tribble shouted. Hearing that, I said, "Welp. He, I mean, she knows I escape. How wonderful." Thankfully, I had distance between me and her. When I did, I looked into to other hallway, which was short and had led to a large room with rows of dark brown wooden tables with red plastic seats, which had been empty, at least from what I saw.

I walked down the hallway and entered the cafeteria, which the room's colours were identical to the hallways, with a seemingly heavy-looking white door with a chain and lock. However, as I looked towards the centre of the room, a young man had sat in one of the seats. He had short black hair and he was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of khaki trousers. He wore a pair of brown leather dress shoes and a pair of black socks. He rested his head on the table, using his folded arms as a pillow. He was lightly snoring, and he looked like he were waiting for somebody... but obviously, he got bored with waiting.

I approached the man warily, as who else was in the building with me or him other than that teacher? I now was standing behind the man and then I nudged him with my hand to attempt to wake him up. "Hello?" I said, as my nudging became shaking as I put both hands, each on the man's shoulders, to help me keep balance. "Oh..." The man said as he got up groggily.

The man as he got up, the first thing I noticed... he was shorter than me. It was somewhat embarrassing... considering that I'm a lanky giant, as he was surprisingly shorter than I expected. I looked down at him, and the man looked up at me with a wide-eyed gaze. His eyes were an eerie pale blue, which seemed to look through me and into my soul.

"Meres?" He quietly muttered to himself, as he looked at me. When he spoke, he had a heavy air around him, as if were telling me that he is powerful and he wasn't afraid to cast a spell on me that would probably horribly maim me, if not outright kill me. His voice was eerily, identical to that of my own, which it gave me goosebumps to hear him. As if that weren't enough.

"Meres? No... my name's Che." I replied, a bit unsettled by the man, as he inspected me and said monotonously, "Ah... yes. The entity Tribble had found you. She is troublesome and mistakes me for an entity named 'Emil', even." I frowned and remarked, "No shit? Well... what's your name?" The man shook his head, still keeping his wide-eyed expression and said in his persistent monotone, "Language, entity, Che. Nanufase, this entity is known as. Pleasure to meet the entity, Che."

I scratched the back of my head and raised an eyebrow, seeing how strange how this person spoke to me and asked, "Are you the one who left those messages?" Nanufase looked to the right then towards me again and said, "Yes. This entity, Nanufase, had left those messages. The entity, Nanufase had to. The anonymous entity, as your kind say, my boss had me do it." I asked, "Your boss made you? Are you some sort of sinister interdimensional bureaucrat?"

Nanufase continued, ignoring my question, "Come with me, and this entity will show you something that the entity that is my employer wants to pass on. It shall be done." Nanufase motioned, as he twitched his head, for me to follow. Nanufase started walking away from me, as I followed as he led up the row of tables.

Nanufase had led me to the door as he extended his palm and pointed it towards the lock. Suddenly, the chains and lock that wrapped around the handle started to melt like ice cream left in summer heat. After a few seconds, the chains and lock were just a dried puddle of grey on the ground.

Nanufase opened the door, as he said, "After you." Of course, I took his offer and stepped outside, and back into the ruined city. "Come." Nanufase said as he led me to the exit... however the booming voice of Tribble confronted us again. "CHE! EMIL! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Ms. Tribble yelled out as I turned around to see her. Nanufase then said, "Go. I will deal with this."

Nanufase then pointed his palm at Ms. Tribble as he summoned a bolt of blue lightning towards her as she merely took the spell without apparent harm to her. Ms. Tribble charged towards Nanufase as then, suddenly, I felt the world shake. "Wake up Che! We're here!" A voice called to me. Nanufase then said, still monotonously to my surprise, "An interruption...?"

My eyes bolted open as I noticed that Karl was shaking me in my seat in the Jeep. "Why do you always have fall asleep like that? We're here in Billings and I found the guy who released us! You'll never guess who it is!" Karl said to me, as I unbuckled myself and got out. I looked around. I was now in a row of conjoined brick buildings, which weren't very tall, the taller buildings being only three stories tall. The buildings had large windows, similar to Wintergreen.

I noticed however, a man leaning on a red brick wall, facing me with a dull, weary expression. He had light brown hair that started to grow from a crew cut, with brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket, grey shirt and a pair of faded jeans along with a pair of tan work boots. "Long time, no see, Che. You haven't really changed much at all the last time I seen ya." He said to me, as he yawned. "JAN-SENPAI, YOU-!" Karl remarked, as he ran after him as Jan, had walked out-of-the-way and allowed Karl to slam into the wall.

I noticed that Liram had walked next to me. "Who's this?" Liram asked as he looked up at me. "That's Jan, my friend. If Karl is right, he's the one who allowed us to escape when we got captured by the SWAT team back were we met Karl." I replied, as I watched Karl chase around Jan in literal circles, with Jan being nonchalant by being chased by Karl.

"Why is Karl chasing Jan around that?" Liram asked, as he pointed. "Well, you see, Liram... Jan is a soldier. Karl wanted to become a soldier so he can get him to notice him... my guess is that Karl's been watching too much anime when he left for his hometown." I said, in hopes he will understand. Liram said, "Ah. That's why they're playing chase."

Jan then said, stilling running from Karl, "Karl, I noticed you before..." Karl then replied, "But still, you could have said something!" Karl's was now scaring me. "Karl, give Jan a break." I said sternly, crossing my arms. Karl then stopped and looked at me, and said in a somewhat irritated tone, "Fine..." He frowned as he pouted, mumbling to himself.

Jan approached me and said, "Well, now that's done... how about we go to my place for a little chat and a bowl of my favourite cereal, Count Choco-" however, Karl tackled Jan from behind by Karl, which Jan landed on me and took me down with him to the pavement. "Ah!" The both of us remarked as we were now being tackled by Karl. "It's Frankenberry!" Karl said as he pinned the both of us down, with Jan's face in my chest. "Redfur, do you... know how wrong that looks?" Alessira's voice taunted, "Yes... I do." I replied nonchalantly. Clarea's voice then said, "Bromance!" Kael's voice then added, "Really, Clarea?"

Jan then said, muffled by my chest, "You just had to show him those videos, didn't you?" I replied, "Because I could." Jan then sharply remarked, "Hm-mmm. Well, if you're finished trying to smother me... I'll gladly explain your situation." Karl got up from Jan, as he said, "Sorry..." Jan himself got up from his prone position and he said, "Come on, get your friends... my vehicle's better than that doorless jeep." I got up and allowed the pokemon out, Alessira, Kael and Clarea hopping out of the jeep as I now followed Jan and Karl.


	14. CREST, PART 1

CHAPTER 14, CREST, PART 1

After I had followed Jan though out the town, I noticed that this town had many people walking along pokemon. They didn't mind us too much at all, thankfully. It makes me think... when I destroy Abraxas's Sigil, what will happen to the pokemon? Does Jan know the consequences about destroying the Sigil? I'll just downright say it... something's _very_ wrong... like I can't put my finger on it. I sighed, which drew Liram's attention.

"Che?" Liram asked as he looked up at me, "What's the problem?" I replied, with a fake grin, "Nothing, Liram." I wish. Liram, with an imaginary eyebrow raised then said in an unsure tone, "Alright, Che..." Jan suddenly stopped as he said, "Well... we're here now." I looked towards Jan to notice he led us to the entrance of an abandoned building. The building was a brick building, about only one story tall. It had large windows, some of them, broken. The brick also had the beginnings of a yellowish lichen growing on them.

I redirected my attention the entrance, which was an old, white and seemingly well-kept wooden door which Jan seemed to take good care of the door or just outright replaced it, since it wasn't rotting along with his building. Jan approached the door, reached into his pockets and produced a pair of silver keys on a ring as he turned the lock and opened the door as he invited us in. "Come in, all of you." Jan said politely as he motioned to the door, leading us in.

We came in as I examined the dim room... in fact, it seemed to be the only room in the building. Underneath me was a hardwood floor, which started to use its bright orange colour, now becoming brown. The walls had an ivory-coloured wallpaper, which ripped and tore in random places, showing the brick wall behind it. The ceiling had white tiles beginning to turn grey. Some of the light fixtures that were broken, even. There was nothing in here, at least from what I can see.

Jan walked ahead of us and said, "Follow me." We followed Jan into the dark, and after a few moments of stumbling in the darkness, until Jan called to us. "We're here." I noticed a large heavy steel door, with a large black lever and even a large valve. An airlock door? Here? Curious, I asked, "Jan, what's an airlock doing here?" Jan faced me and replied, "This is an entrance to a fallout shelter. I bought it... to live in."

Karl then said, as he pointed to the door, "You... live in a bomb shelter? That's... kind of awesome, actually." Jan then replied, "Yes, I agree with you." Jan then turned the lever and turned the valve on the door as he soon opened the heavy door with ease. "Come on in. Welcome to my abode." Jan said as he allowed us in. Alessira remarked, "Redfur, your friend is _weird_." Jan said cheerfully "Why thank you."

When we entered, we were in a slanted hallway leading down to a large and slightly lighter steel door with the fallout shelter symbol emblazoned on it, the shelter's walls, ceiling and floor, which were made of concrete, with large light fixtures looming over our heads. "Concrete, with lead clad steel projection. Asteroids and bombs have nothing on me." Jan said as he led us down the hallway. "What about pokemon attacks?" Liram asked, as Jan replied, "That... I don't know. Heh heh." Jan escorted us down the hall and opened the door, allowing us in. "Come on in." When we entered, the room was... _**mind-blowing**_.

Jan had a large wooden desk made of a nice reddish-brown wood, with a flatscreen dualscreen monitor on top with the desktop itself hidden somewhere with a black leather office chair. He also had posters on the wall, one for Neon Genesis Evangelion and another for Cowboy Bebop. There was also a large flatscreen plasma television with a large wooden shelf next to it, filled with games, dvds and books alike. Of course, he had a cot, which had a green comforter and white sheets and pillows.

"You've went to town with this, didn't you?" I said, as I looked around the room, with my jaw open. Karl, in fact everybody else in the room aside from Jan, were now taken by surprise by the design of the room. Even the pokemon. "Certainly. It's a fallout shelter _with style_." Jan replied, with a smile. Jan then said, "Well, I don't live here alone. Tessian? You there?"

"Jan?" A calm voice called out. "Ah, yes." As if out of nowhere, we noticed that a large purple shadow had started to come out of the shadows. When the shadow formed before us, a purple, round creature stood before us. It had spines on its back and large ears (at least I thought they were), with red eyes and a large grin. "You rang?" The ghost said, as he looked to Jan. The ghost looked at us and said, "Oh... how rude of me... sorry!"

He chuckled nervously and said, "I am Tessian. A friend of your friend. You must be Che and Karl, right?" He bowed and closed his eyes. "Yes, we are." Me and Karl said in unison. Jan then sat down on his office chair and said, "Well, since I've got you guys... allow me to enlighten you two. Come here to my computer."

Me and Karl walked over to the desk as we looked at the monitors. One had a program that had the map of the entire world in greyscale, with black dots noting _all _of the major cities in the world. What caught my attention was a red dot approaching Billings from the south in Wyoming, reaching the state lines. There was also a green dot with in Billings, overlapping with a blue dot, which was marked, 'Home base' even.

Karl asked, "What's the red dot? Zane?" Jan glanced at Karl and said, "Yes. That's Zane's location. You see, this is a program I got from my military days. This allows me to track specific targets, including government agents, in short, this software's used for planning... and reminding lazy agents about their jobs."

I looked at the screen and tilted my head and crossed my arms, "How the hell did you get this pass government security?" I asked, curiously. "Simple," Jan said. "Money, money, money's all you need." I raised an eyebrow and said, "So you just basically bribed them?" Jan replied, "Yep." Welp, some people's love for money can cloud their judgement quite a bit. Thankfully.

Jan, now back at the task in his hands, said, "Well anyways, as it should be, the green dot's the Sigil. The Sigil, despite it's seemingly within the city..." Jan zoomed in on the dot, revealing that the dot's just a bit north, just outside of the city. "The Sigil is just a bit north, off the road." Jan turned to me and asked, "Anyways, while I am here, would you like to know more about Abraxas?" I nodded.

Jan then said, "Alright. My informant, Tessian, since you just entered Chattanooga, has followed you from a distance. He tells me that this being is chasing you for whatever reason. Well, Abraxas is a sort of supernatural hitman that's summoned by somebody who really wants somebody _**dead**_. To banish him, you defile the Sigil. He will immediately be stripped of his powers and the Sigil will destroy itself and you can finish him off." I looked to Liram and frowned. Who would want Liram dead?

"But why does he want to kill me too?" I said, afraid of the answer. Jan sighed and said, "Well, probably, because you're the one harbouring him. To be honest, I don't know. Can I ask you where you first met Abraxas?" I replied, "Atlanta. He was searching for Liram, the snivy, talking about some sort of displacement." I motioned to the snivy, as I said that.

Jan raised an eyebrow and he said, "Displacement? Sounds like a bunch of new age crap. I don't know about displacement, but still. We have to-" However, a beeping sound caught our attention. "What is that sound?!" Clarea said, as Kael said, "Calm down, Clarea!" Me and Karl looked at the screen as Jan turned in his chair and said in a calm but urgent tone, "Zane's unit just entered town."

Jan zoomed in to Zane's dot as we noticed, that the dot was moving in on our place. "Shit, shit, shit!" Karl said as he saw it. "Damnit! Not when we're so close!" I said as Jan got up and hastily walked over to the shelf. He pushed the shelf as it revealed a dim hallway. "Che," Jan said to me as he crossed his arms. "It should be obvious that you and the snivy go. Me and Karl'll handle this, along with the pokemon, just be sure to destroy the Sigil... in anyway you can!"

"Of course. It's only _natural_." I replied as me and Liram entered the hallway. Jan shut the shelf behind us as we can hear the pokemon say, "See you later, you two! We hope!" Welp. Liram then said, "Alright, Che. Let's go and destroy that Sigil!" I replied, "Let's not waste time, then." We hastily made our way down into the darkness.

Soon, we reached a slope, leading up to a pair of cellar doors, I walked up the slope and opened the doors, we were now a bit far from the city, on a short cliff. I looked back, to see the city in the distance. I took a deep breath as I looked at the skyline. I turned back and felt a very heavy air nearby. Walking towards, we walked, the feeling becoming more and more intense, until we noticed that a large red circle with the number '365' inscribed inside the circle, with odd, unreadable patterns overlapping.

I noticed that the mark on my hand glow and I looked up and saw Abraxas standing there, looking right at us. He had a smirk on his face as he laughed. "Agent Scully... it's nice to see you after a while." Abraxas said to me, now laughing like a madman. "When I kill you, your little friend of yours will be mine!" Abraxas from his jacket produced his revolver and said, "Now... Mr. Scully... shall we begin?" I drew my Beretta from my pocket as I pointed it at him, without a word, only staring into his eyes.


	15. CREST, PART 2

CHAPTER 15, CREST, PART 2

We were standing at opposites sides of the circle, staring at each other. I held my Beretta in my hands, pointed at Abraxas, with him brandishing his revolver in hands, pointed towards me. Liram looked at me and said, "What should I do?" Keeping attention on Abraxas, "If he starts talking, sneak up on him and strangle him with your vines. It'll give me time to defile the Sigil." I replied, talking at a level where Abraxas couldn't hopefully hear me.

Abraxas then said, "So Scully, why don't you just shoot me or..." However, I noticed that Liram had crept around the circle, "...come on, just give me your little green ward, so we can get this over. _**My master expects results...**_" Soon, Abraxas's voice became distorted, becoming deeper and less human. Still laughing, as he smiled, putting a hand to his glasses.

"**Why... don't ****we start... with this city?**"Abraxas said to me, taking off his glasses, breaking them in the palm of his hand. Behind the glasses, he had no visible eyes. Just holes with a white light looking at me, in place of where his eyes would be. He threw away his revolver to the side, grinning like a madman.

"**Where your friends are fighting, ****trapped within!**" Abraxas taunted as he laughed madly, as he said, "**So I can drink their blood and eat their flesh after I am done with you and your little friend!**" I remained silent, glaring at Abraxas, gritting my teeth with every word that came out of his word. "**Now, Scully! ****Allow me to show me my power!**" Abraxas raised his palm into the air, letting go of his gun.

Abraxas started to chant in a strange language, as immediately, white beams of light came from his fingers, as I pointed my weapon to it and shot at it... only to see the bullet dissolve when it came close to his palms. A rumbling stood started as I saw in the distance, the city had even larger beams of light, curving through it. Soon, the light started to intensify, as it started to consume the city.

"Oh dear gods no." I said outloud. My jaw was open. My friends... they were now being fried by a beam of light. Tears started to go down my face. I couldn't stop Abraxas's attack. I turned to Abraxas and shouted, "_**YOU **__**BASTARD**__**!**_" Abraxas laughed as I fell down to the ground, tearing up and gritting my teeth. Thinking about the fate of my friends... Karl. Jan. The pokemon. Even Zane. "**Scully, Scully, Scully... you lost your cool head...**" Abraxas said in a singsong tone, laughing.

I got up and ran towards Abraxas, screaming, without thinking, kicking, punching and shooting my Baretta's entire clip into Abraxas... to no avail. Abraxas laughed at me, as each blow had been effortlessly stopped by Abraxas, and the bullets dissolving. He said, "**Scully! This is futile! Futile! Watch the light as it ****cooks**** your friends into a nice human crisp!**" He laughed, pointing at me.

However, as Abraxas said that, two vines then covered his neck as the light began to fade... revealing the charred city. I looked behind Abraxas and noticed Liram. As he winked at me. I now started to kick and tear at the dirt the circle had neatly been drawn on. Smearing the circle, tearing clumps of dirt out and throwing away. Whatever to defile the Sigil.

Abraxas however, now had been released from the grip, throwing Liram off him, sending him flying into the dirt. However, I noticed that the air around me was less heavier, being less intense and lighter as soon, Abraxas said, "**Scully... you...**" I noticed his voice become higher and more human, as he seemed to have the energy sucked out of him, falling down to the ground. "Scully... no matter what... you must die! You... and your little friend too!" He said, looking at me.

Abraxas got up and ran towards me, screaming. Holding his fist, ready to strike. I moved out-of-the-way, sidestepping him. I now immediately checked my other pocket for the bullets and fumbling in my pockets... Abraxas charged at me again with his fist raised. When I did, it was too late, as Abraxas's made contact with my ribs. I feel a sharp pain... like one of my ribs was now stabbing me. He broke my rib.

I screamed, as I kicked him in the gut, wincing as I did so, the rib stabbing me. I forced him back, making him fall on his now ruined Sigil, as I noticed his revolver nearly. With the rib still poking at me, I bolted to the revolver. I looked back and noticed that Abraxas was now back up and running for the revolver.

We dove for the gun, fighting for the gun, with both of our hands on the weapon, the revolver's barrel pointed upwards. "Scully... there's no way I am allowing you... to live... my master calls for blood... your blood and that snake's blood..." He said to me, bearing his teeth and glaring at me. "Not... today." I replied, gritting my teeth in pain.

Abraxas's right hand was near the trigger, as he worked one of his fingers on the trigger and when I saw it, without thinking I suddenly released my grip and rolled away. He shot it, as I just got out the way in time so that I won't be deafened... if not burned... or more likely, dead. I now on my back, as Abraxas got up and pointed the revolver at me. He laughed and pulled the trigger... hitting me my left knee.

I screamed in pain as I grasped my now bleeding knee in pain. Abraxas then said, "Yes! Suffer for my master! Bleed!" He laughed madly. He kept laughing at me, pointing at me, holding my knee in the searing pain of the gunshot. This felt like it was an eternity, with this pain in my leg. However, suddenly, I heard the laughing stop. I looked to see that Abraxas was now falling down, with his expression twisted in anguish, jaw open and eyes wide. I saw Liram attack Abraxas back, using his tail as a sort of blade.

Abraxas fell down to the ground prone. "Liram..." I replied outloud. "Che... I wanted to say thank you. For things you did. I admit," Liram said to me, with a straight face as the world seemed to lose colour. "Some of the things you do didn't settle with me, but you destroyed the Sigil... Che..." Tears were now forming in his eyes as he looked at me and he faded away, the world becoming now fully grey.

I closed my eyes... for what seemed like a second... for that second, I saw nothing but blackness... and soon I saw what appeared to be an elevator door opening, with... Nanufase stepping out of the door, still clad in his red polo shirt and khakis. "So. You destroyed the entity Abraxas. My employers thank you." I noticed I was now standing in the darkness, looking down at my myself. The gunshot wound wasn't there... I was plain out me. Before I got into this mess.

"Nanufase? What's happening?" I asked as I looked to Nanufase. Nanufase replied, "You're dreaming. Right now, you are now being transported to the city, to get help. When the battle was over, your and by extension, Liram's, returned to normal." I smiled and said, "So... my friends... they're alive? Abraxas didn't kill them?" Nanufase nodded and said, "Yes. When you banished Abraxas, almost everything was back to normal. You are currently being transported to the city for treatment."

I nodded in understanding and asked, "So I when I banished Abraxas... I just hit the universal reset button? But seriously, why are you here in my dreams?" Nanufase chuckled and said, "Not a total reset. You're still injured, but for the sake of world security, we had to erase a few entity's memories. Including the law's. Consider it your reward. However, why I am here... is because I am recommending the service of you to my superiors."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I must be inside Half-Life or something. Well, thinking about it, the job... honestly, sounds fun." Nanufase's wide-eyed expression because that of happiness, as he said, "Well then... anyways, do get some rest... we will call you when you've become able to work." Nanufase walked to the door and turned his head to me, "I look forward to work with you, entity Che."

Before he left however, I asked him, "Hey... when we do... can I be called The One Free Man?" Nanufase giggled as he said, "Perhaps." Before he left my dream, jolting me back to reality. When I opened my eyes, a bright light had welcomed me as my vision was now just a blur... and when the blurriness faded, the lights shown a white ceiling. A hospital..." I was now on a white cot, with a cast on my chest and bandages on my knee.

"He's coming to!" A voice said as I opened my eyes. "Ohhhh..." I said, groaning, as I turned to my left and saw my friends, sitting down as they looked at me and rushed to me. "Che!" Karl said to me, as he saw me come to. "Karl... what the... what the fuck just happened...?" I asked. Karl replied, "We found you on the ground, bleeding to death. We called 911 so that you won't bleed out."

Jan approached me and said, "There were, for some reason, clumps of dirt lying around. A bloodstain and then you, on the ground. Thank god for rescue copters!" Zane then putting his tow cents in, said, "Yeah. You survived and we even got you out of shock in time." Karl looked and nodded to Zane then looked to me and said, "Well, welcome back to reality, my friend. Don't worry, you'll walk again... with a cane." I widened my eyes and said, "A cane? **Fuck.** At least it isn't lupus."

Jan then said, "Well, all alright, Dr. House. Rest up. We're leaving." Zane then said, "We'll come by tomorrow. Get some rest, Che!" Karl then said, "We might bring you something tomorrow, too!" Soon, my friends left me alone. Alone with a memory of that little scamp, Liram and how this story will never be remembered. I suppose it's for the best. At least I don't have to live in prison for the rest of my life!

* * *

Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed my story. Please, don't be afraid to review and read. Criticism's important if I am going to write a sequel. I feel glad that I finished this, however. I feel better that I did end this on a better note than SNVM did. Writing-wise, anyways. Well, this is Che, once again, and thank you for reading! Che is happy once more! If you would like, I could get rid of the bold Abraxas was speaking in, for the sake of... something!


End file.
